Harry Potter and the Ministry Machinations
by rightous malestrom
Summary: Cornelius Fudge was a politician. That meant he needed public approval, how better than to give them Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world. What happens when Harry is re-introduced to the wizarding world early and in under the influence of the minister himself.
1. Mixing with Muggles

I don't opwn Harry Potter, all rights belong to JK Rowling

 **For this story Fudge was elected in early 1988.**

 **Mixing with Muggles**

Minister Fudge. He liked that, in fact, he thought to himself he'd never get sick of hearing that. Now Bagnold had gone and his campaign was successful he was the most important person in magical Britain. He'd just got back having introduced himself to the muggle Prime Minister and it was time to think. The name Fudge wasn't all that well respected within wizarding circles, it wasn't an ancient or noble name but by Merlin would Cornelius but them on the map.

Fudge had a plan, an ambitious plan, he needed something to endear himself, a coup of sorts to show that he was the most powerful, the smartest and he was Britain's best choice in all elections. Already he'd heard rumours he ran to Dumbledore for advice but no he would prove them wrong. It had to be something that would win him supporters within the ministry and something that would make the public love him. Harry Potter was his target. The Boy-Who-Lived, rumour had it Dumbledore had hidden away the boy with muggles, that simply wouldn't do, the boy was an icon in the wizarding world, a symbol of hope, he belonged with them. The mystery of how the boy had survived the killing curse was something the unspeakables were dying to know and Fudge could see the value in it to. Imagine if he Cornelius Fudge brought back Harry Potter, leading to a defence against the killing curse, the public would see him as a hero and he'd go down in history forever.

It took him a month to track down where Potter was, he'd trusted some aurors to find him and now he and an escort were on their way to a small town in Surrey. Cornelius was shocked at the street he found himself on, how positively muggle, why, all the houses were almost identical, their lawns so boring and uniform it was easy to see why their lives had no magic in. Knocking on the door of number four he held his bowler hat in his hands, some people were still very touchy about hats indoors and he was never sure if a doorway counted or not. As a cautious man, he thought it best not take any risks and so he held the lime green hat behind his back and waited. The door was answered by a thin woman with a long neck, he personally thought she looked at tad horse-like but he wasn't here to judge, he was on a mission.

"Greetings, I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic." He never got further than that before the woman positively shrieked, how barbaric and uncivilised. A large man resembling a walrus appeared next to her. He reminded Fudge a little in shape and facial hair of his old professor, Horace Slughorn, he owed that man a good Christmas gift, it was Slughorn who got him his first job in the ministry, junior minister you know? Not everyone makes junior minister straight out of school but good old Horace had always said there was something special about him.

"What are your lot doing here?" Asked the larger man.

"As I was saying to your wife, I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic. Would I be correct in assuming you are a Mr Vernon Dursley?"

"I am." The man said sharply.

"I believe you have been entrusted with the care of Harry James Potter?"

"What has that freak done now?" The man snapped shocking Fudge, this man seemed rather unpleasant, mentally he apologised to his old potions Professor for ever comparing him with this man.

"May we come in, I'd like to speak to the boy?" Fudge asked.

Mr Dursley looked offended but a whispered conversation with his wife, of which the only word Fudge heard was 'neighbours', led to Fudge and his escort being led inside. The inside was pristine, polished surfaces everywhere and plenty of photos, many contained a rather rotund boy none contained the dark hair and emerald eyes that the Potter boy had been known to have.

"Boy" roared the unpleasant Mr Dursley, a small scrawny child emerged from a cupboard under the stairs looking rather nervous. This must be young Mr Potter, what was he doing in the cupboard Fudge wondered. "These people are here to speak with you." The way he said people was surprising, he seemed to spit out the word as if he was forcing himself to say it, if a voter spoke of him like that he would be truly concerned. Thankfully this man was just a muggle.

"Hello Harry, I am Minister Fudge." He said to the boy with a big smile that his campaign manager had made him practice. It was meant to reassure people and Harry seemed rather nervous, then again it's not every day that you meet the Minister of Magic.

"Err, hello, sir." Replied Harry looking to his relatives wondering what was happening.

"Well, you wanted to speak to the boy but I warn you now that we won't stand for any of your freakishness in our home. You and your unnatural ways are not welcome here." Fudge was confused, what were these people on about?

"Yes, well we would like young Harry to come with us. We feel it's only right that he returns to our world."

"Good riddance, we never wanted him anyway." Spat the woman. Fudge was shocked by this, he never expected this response and frankly he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"We'll sign anything just keep him away and leave us normal people alone." Mr Dursley said supporting his wife.

"Oh, alright then" Fudge opened his briefcase and pulled out a couple of forms. These change of guardianship forms he had prepared along with a small pile of gold for convincing them that Harry would be better with him. He never expected that Harry would basically be thrown at him. "If you would be so kind as to sign here and here." He instructed pointing to the relevant places, his mind wandering to ways to spend the gold, after all its expenditure had already been marked and put aside in the budget.

Half an hour later Minister Fudge was the new guardian of Harry James Potter. He had settled Harry into a guest room within his property and set up a meeting with several department heads for the morning. He'd contact the Daily Prophet after getting the boy checked out and unveil the boy to the world when he felt ready. Now for a nightcap before bed.

The next morning Cornelius led Harry into the Ministry before regular hours, he had been stunned last night to discover that the boy knew nothing of the magical world or his fame. The boy seemed to be in shock and but unwilling to ask questions as if the Dursley's had done their best to remove all curiosity. It was clear the way his eyes kept widening whenever he saw magic and his mouth opened that he wanted to ask but felt better of it. He was more than a little shy which just wouldn't do for a national icon but one step at a time. Maybe he should delay the press release until Harry was ready for cameras.

They made their way to the bottom of the ministry before most people got in and they successfully entered the Department of Mysteries without anyone spotting Harry. Due to the unusual nature of the work conducted by this secretive department they had their own medical unit which allowed for the unspeakables to start getting readings from Harry straight away and Fudge had wanted a medical assessment done on him the moment he saw how the muggles had lived.

They were blown away by all the readings they found. They could detect large amounts of dark magic oozing from the scar in his head. Dark magic was normally a subjective term which made dark magic detection spells and devices unfeasible however this was clearly the blackest of magics. The killing curse belonged to this group of magics but it never left a mark on a body when it was successful. The unspeakables were intrigued. Experts from each sub-department were all clamouring for more readings. The boy seemed extremely nervous but sat quietly while the hooded magicians waved their wands around.

Things were going well, right up until an unspeakable from the Death chamber carried out his tests. As part of his training he had studies death is several aspects including avoiding it. He had studied ancient Egyptian soul jars and even analysed a sample of the Elixir of Life provided by Nicholas Flamel. Whenever he was presented with an object he had a set of spells he ran to identify the object. It was so routine now after nearly forty years in the Department of Mysteries that he absently ran through them on the boy. What he found scared him. The boy's scar had pinged the foreign soul detection spell, a spell of his own creation to identify ancient magical Egyptian Pharaohs whose soul resided in their prized artefacts. That scar came the night the Dark Lord vanished. That only led to one candidate for the owner of the foreign soul given soul magic was so heavily restricted and there had only been one person there that night who would ignore all restrictions. The fear must have shown in his body language. People all seemed to step backwards especially those who recognised his speciality.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Minister Fudge.

"Indeed, grave news indeed." A few unspeakables groaned knowing his speciality and the use of 'grave' however most were too worried. "He who must not be named is a false immortal."

"A what?" The Minister asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

"A false immortal, the Dark Lord has found one of the forbidden ways to cheat death."

"No, that can't be, he's gone." Fudge mumbled.

"Oh yes, he has gone." The unspeakable replied. Fudge seemed to relax before the unspeakable followed up. "But it is possible for him to return."

"That's not possible." Insisted Fudge.

"Oh it is, the cost is quite monstrous but it is possible. There are many ways to cheat death and I have detected the presence of one on this poor boy."

Said boy was now looking positively terrified by was far too shy to say anything while the other unspeakables didn't seem too happy. Though their faces were hidden the excitement and energy from earlier had fled faster than a man faced with a nundu.

"I don't believe it." Fudge stated nervously.

"Minister, he is not entirely dead. He is however clearly incapable of acting at this moment. He has a chance to return however. We have time, potentially lots of it to ensure that if and when he returns we can send him through the veil permanently."

Clearly Fudge was working on something. Though he was often a bumbling fool who trusted his advisors a tad too much he wasn't stupid by any means. Academically he had done rather well and his time in the ministry was rather distinguished. His head shot up as he turned to his aide. He could be the man who ended the real threat of Voldemort and if this unspeakable was right then it had potentially very little risk.

"Firstly, nothing said today leaves this room. I want us all to swear it. Secondly what more do you know about this?"

After a round of oaths they moved to a meeting room where they were to be briefed once some other people arrived. Amongst those summoned were Madam Bones, the new head of the DMLE. Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the aurors and Marcus Davis head of the hitwizards. While this was happening an unspeakable remembered a little glass orb with a boy's name on it. It was one of the only ones from the last decade so he was rather familiar with it. Only the boy could activate it so while everyone else set up the meeting Harry Potter was escorted a little way down row ninety-seven within the Hall of Prophecy. There he collected the orb and unsure what to do with it took it back to Fudge. Harry didn't know the man but he knew him better than the others and he'd been nice to Harry so far.

Once everyone was in place the meeting could begin. It was stated that everything covered in this meeting was covered as top level ministry secrets meaning they all swore unbreakable oaths that everything covered in this meeting should not leave the room. While Fudge sat at the head of the table he left it to the lead unspeakable to chair the meeting. The lead unspeakable then covered what he had found within Harry's scar and what it meant. He gave a brief summary of how it worked and it quickly became clear to all why they had all been pulled down to the mysterious department beneath the ministry. Normally Fudge would have invited his friend Lucius Malfoy but he had such a terrible time with He-who-must-not-be-named with that nasty imperius business, it would be kinder to leave him ignorant. If this meeting went as planned, then he'd never have to worry. A quirk of the top-level secrecy oaths nobody could disclose anything to anyone without permission from at least two of the people involved in the oath. Meaning that nobody else would worry him either.

The meeting boiled down to the issue that he-who-must-not-be-named was still alive somewhere and it was possible for him to regain a body. There was a fragment of his soul inside Harry Potter's scar. Depending on the exact method of soul preservation there could be multiple fragments out in the world. A task force would be needed to hunt these down to remove the Dark Lord's immortality. With these conclusions, everyone went quiet to consider who they wanted on the task force. It was into this quiet that eight-year-old Harry Potter found out how to active a prophecy orb. Sybill Trelawney's voice echoed through the meeting room.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"Well that changes things." Someone muttered as the prophecy orb rolled ominously down the table having been dropped by the surprised child.


	2. Twelve Plus Two

**Twelve plus two.**

In general, Nymphadora Tonks was rather proud of herself. She was almost done with her first year of auror training. The apprentice of the legendary Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, most people didn't realise how hard it was to become an auror. Moody, The Longbottoms Bones, these aurors were legends of the modern age, the dark wizard catchers, the highly trained elite that kept the general population safe there were only about forty aurors in the whole country and she was the youngest. The youngest in years, Hogwarts dismal potions and defence against the Dark arts grade for the last decade or so were so low that people had to work for a few years to gain enough experience or take remedial lessons before they could pass the auror recruitment testing. Hit Wizards may be the ministry thugs but aurors were lone wolves, they could hunt as a pack like the married Longbottoms did but most work alone after they finish their apprenticeship.

Today Tonks was nervous; Moody had said he had a surprise for her. Never a good thing, normally he sprung surprises on her to test her vigilance but if he warned her then it had to be something big. That or he was testing how she dealt with stress trying to induce a state of prolonged paranoia where the surprise was actually a peaceful day wasted as she did her best to be vigilant. She was shocked however to find that her surprise was a raven-haired youth with emerald eyes chatting away with Moody as if they were old friends.

"Tonks," Moody barked when he saw her enter, through the back of his head mind. "Meet Harry Potter." Harry Potter, another legend of the modern era, on the same sort of pedestal as Dumbledore, although this one was only twelve so he really shouldn't be that intimidating.

"Wotcher Potter." The youth nodded, smiled and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Alastor was telling me all about you." He looked older than she would have expected. Having been out of Hogwarts less than a year she would have put him around fourth year not a second, and the confidence he spoke with, it showed he spent his time with adults and powerful adults at that.

"What's this about then?" Tonks asked slightly cautiously, normally she was an extremely happy person but Moody was smiling at her. He never smiled, him smiling could only mean pain.

"Potter here is training with you today." Moody said, sadistic grin still in place. Tonks was now feeling a tingling of excitement. Little was known about Harry Potter other than Minister Fudge had rescued him from cruel muggles and he grew up around the ministry as he helped the Department of Mysteries try and establish how he survived the killing curse. She knew he hadn't gone to Hogwarts, he would have arrived in her last year and she would definitely have noticed him get sorted.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Tonks asked, hopefully her genuine smile gave away that she wasn't trying to be condescending. The boy snorted softly and just smiled back although it might well have been a smirk.

"Practice arena now." Moody called. Most wizards never duel in their lives, they receive a minimum of five years of substandard defence against the dark arts tuition at which time they are offered to do another two years but most never need the spells they learn once they graduate other than dealing with the odd bogart or doxy. Aurors needed to be able to duel dark wizards and thus it was part of their training. Having some duelling practice put them far above the average population but training against Moody meant Tonks felt she was one of the most dangerous witches in the country. Especially if her opponent was standing at the top of a staircase and she was carrying anything, then again that had little to do with her duelling and much more to do with her clumsiness. Either way a twelve-year-old should be no trouble.

She should have known that smirk meant something was wrong. She had been far too confident and Moody was going to rip her a new one. The kid had beat her and he hadn't even used non-verbal casting, she had just underestimated the spells he used. It had started alright; she had shot a series of stunners at him that forced him to duck behind an obstacle. She had used that to sneak closer to give him less time to dodge and she had never known of a twelve-year-old capable of a shield, she had been too confident when he had stood and cast _Wingardium Leviosa._ She had been about to laugh at him when she should have been stunning him, well, until her outer auror robes rose over her head. She heard him call _'Stupefy'_ and was able to raise a shield blind. She wasn't sure however what to do when he summoned her shoes while she was in them, leading to them shooting out from under her. Somehow the robes stayed over her head as she landed on the floor, she cast another shield pre-emptively to absorb whatever he threw at her but while she tried to pull her robes back into place she ate a disarming charm of all things. Humiliated she'd trudged off to the changing rooms where she now sat glaring a hole in the wall. She could have just blasted him from the off but she was going easy and he took advantage of that.

An hour later Tonks had calmed down enough to show her face, well one of her faces. Moody and Potter were sat talking, they had in front of them a board which Tonks recognised. It was a scenario test board. If you could mentally form an image of an area the board could replicate the terrain meaning that you could put figures on one and work out strategies.

"Are you sure you're only twelve kid?" Tonks asked still slightly bitter.

Harry smirked. "I'm twelve plus two at the moment."

"Twelve plus two?"

"Twelve plus two."

"What?"

"When the ministry oversees your training and they have unspeakables involved time travel becomes a thing. I'm twelve since I was born in nineteen eighty but ever since I was eleven I've spent time in two places at once meaning I've spent around fourteen years on this planet total. Gives you a headache so I think of it as twelve plus two. I think the plan is for me to hit seventeen total by the time I should have been a fourth year at Hogwarts."

"Time travel, I thought the unspeakables hated people time-travelling because of all the paper work it creates." Tonks asked, she remembered vividly a couple of unspeakables in the ministry cafeteria moaning about it all.

"Oh no, they love it. They get to monitor so many things and control it all. What they hate are people who don't officially log their time-travel and may or may not have caused a paradox. They have a few contacts in Magical Accidents and Catastrophes for whenever someone screws with time. Filthy amateurs"

"So care to tell my why they have you ageing faster?" Tonks queried, she wasn't old and she loved her job but she wouldn't have given up her Hogwarts years for anything.

"State secret." Harry replied with a grin. Tonks laughed. Her laughing was interrupted however when Marcus Davis, the head of the Hitwizards burst through the door. Tonks tensed slightly, there had always been a fierce rivalry between Hitwizards and aurors. Aurors were hunters and detectives, they hunted down dark wizards and stopped their evil plans. They were the elite, the front line in the battle against the dark. The hitwizards, well they were little more than ministry employed thugs in the minds of the aurors. While it's not often spoken about some wizards are more powerful than others, a sensitive topic to a lot of people but it is undeniable when you compare your average shop clerk to Dumbledore. The hitwizards were the only department in the ministry with a minimum power requirement. The aurors believed it you were clever enough and crafty enough you could overcome a more powerful opponent. Hitwizards were the artillery, they were portkeyed in to battle and proceeded to blast everything to Avalon and back. In the last war, the aurors had actively hunted and fought Death Eaters while the Hitwizards waited to be called into duty. Unfortunately, You-know-who had avoided pitched battles relying on terrorism and murder. By the time the Hitwizards arrived the Death Eaters had successfully destroyed everything. They weren't useless by any means; they had captured the LeStranges and Sirius Black as well as repelling a few of the larger scale operations launched by the Dark Lord but they had nothing on the aurors who were constantly picking off the stragglers, punishing those who were a touch too slow or left trails.

"Harry, incident at Hogwarts, they need you and some of your secret talents." Davis ordered as he shot into the room. "Aurors," he said nodding to Moody and Tonks, "the minister want this operation to go down with as little fuss as possible which means we can't deploy one of my teams. Orders are for you two to help me escort Harry and help me finish the job. Right, I can explain everything else on the way." Tonks looked to Moody for guidance, she'd never heard of sort of operation within Hogwarts, let alone with the leader of the Hitwizards. The paranoid old bugger surprisingly got to his feet, more accurately foot and peg and followed Davis and Potter out the door. She was so shocked by how Moody behaved that it took her a few seconds to realise she should be following too. Sprinting to catch up she heard Davis grumbling about Dumbledore.

"So what are these secret talents?" Tonks asked as she bounced up to them. She loved Hogwarts and she loved being an auror so the chance to visit the castle as part of work was more than a little exciting. She could strut around showing the rest that a Hufflepuff had made it to the Aurors and stick it to those that thought they were nothing but duffers, the dregs who couldn't be sorted anywhere else. A little-known fact that Tonks was proud of was that Hufflepuff was the house that supplied the second most aurors after Gryffindor. The sense of duty, loyalty and hard-work fit perfectly with the auror job description. Gryffindors however often became aurors because it was dangerous and that appealed to them, a chance to prove how brave they were.

Davis rounded on her with a glare that chilled her to the bone. Still glaring at her she asked Moody "Doesn't your apprentice know the meaning of secret?" Shocking Tonks out of her school house related mental tangent.

"She ought to." Moody said glaring at her with his real eye while his other continued sweeping the area. Tonks felt more than a little hurt but she'd always been a Hufflepuff, honestly and openness were key blocks of friendship so secrets weren't really her thing. She understood their importance but didn't like them.

"Wait until the briefing auror." Davis instructed, ignoring the fact he'd told them the briefing was on route. Rounding and continuing on his way. She felt a little abashed but still was happy enough to stick her tongue out at Potter when he sent her a knowing smirk before they both stated walking again. They made it to Fudge's office in record time, Davis had them marching as fast as he could, she could have sworn every few steps Potter had to jog a tiny bit to stay with them.

"All ready?" Fudge asked holding out a length of rope. Tonks had opened her mouth to reply but shut it sharply when Moody's peg crushed her toes.

"I am." Harry replied as he reached for the rope. The others all took hold before Fudge activated the Portkey which deposited them outside the gates of Hogwarts. The castle looked as impressive as ever and Tonks could see the awe in young Harry's eyes.

"Right, Auror Tonks, is it?" Fudge asked in a slightly bumbling manner. She nodded. "Whatever you see, hear or do today is covered under the secrets act which was one of the magically enforced contracts you signed when you joined the aurors."

"I understand sir." She responded trying to be professional. Fudge just looked at her taking in the bubblegum pink hair and muggle themed clothes under her Auror robes.

"Right," he responded dismissively before walking towards the castle. "The situation is the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. It appears the legend is real. How Dumbledore is still headmaster after that child died last year I don't know but it appears a Miss Weasley is another potential death. We are faced with the options of slaying Slytherin's monster or shutting down Hogwarts. As Minister, it would be a tragedy if we had to close Hogwarts, we gave Dumbledore an ultimatum a short time before the young girl was taken telling him to deal with the issue or close Hogwarts. He revealed that he has an idea where the entrance to the Chamber is but is unable to open it. That is where Harry here comes in."

"How sir?" Tonks asked. Moody growled slightly to reminder her to keep her mouth shut.

"Dumbledore tells me it requires parseltounge to enter the Chamber." Fudge replied. "Dumbledore is currently speaking to Madam Bones with regards to obstruction of justice and withholding evidence. It seems that he wanted to do it himself for the glory and ignored the lives of all the children in the castle."

Tonks wasn't sure where to start. Dumbledore was a great man, of course he wouldn't willingly endanger students nor would he care about the glory. Also, Potter was a Parselmouth? Questions kept sparking through her mind as did replies to Fudge all of which were silenced by the growling sound made by her mentor as she opened her mouth. She could feel her hair morph to a quieter shade away from pink as she became aware of the situation. A girl's life was at stake; it wasn't time for questions or jokes.

Tonks was shocked and confused when they were led to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Did the minister need a bathroom break? Did they not realise the that time was an important factor? It was even more confusing when the Minister instructed Potter to inspect the sinks. She was about to warn him the one never worked when he called out in a satisfied tone. "Found it."

"Okay unfortunately I am going to have to ask you to go with them Harry as there may be more sealed doors and passageways. Dumbledore suspects there to be a Basilisk down there but he isn't sure. Either way there is likely someone down there controlling the beast. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures haven't dealt with a basilisk for over two centuries and tell me despite all their funding they aren't equipped to deal with such a beast. Hitwizard Davis can brief you further while I go and address the press. I cannot imagine how worried the parents must be so I will reassure them that some of the ministry's finest are on the job." Fudge said and with one last kind smile to Harry he left leaving the Law enforcement personnel and Potter alone.

"Right, basilisks, classified type one Dark Creature with a XXXXX rating, right up there with Nundus. Their glare is deadly and their hide is magically resistant but through a stroke of luck or otherwise the crooking of a rooster is supposedly deadly. Unfortunately, one of the clues that Dumbledore cited as evidence of a basilisk was that the school's roosters were murdered. Transfigured roosters are an unknown factor, there aren't enough basilisks around to test on and they're too dangerous for anyone to have to experiment on." Harry snorted slightly but was silenced by a look from the experienced hitwizard. "For some reason nobody thought to bring a rooster and dispose of the problem and so here we are, honestly I have no idea where to acquire a rooster and we don't really have time to find out. We are going to have to go in blind, and blast the thing into submission. The magically resistant scales mean either we blast it with killing curses till we get lucky or conjure objects, charm to be sharp and unbreakable and banish them. Harry if it comes after you, run."

They all headed to the tube and with a series of glances that captured so many emotions they plunged forwards. Scared of facing one of the deadliest creatures in the world, a hint of reluctance at the lack of vital equipment, namely a rooster and deep down a slight sense of excitement. The thrill that aurors and hitwizards avoid talking about but the rush they get from doing their jobs, nothing else quite compared with the feeling putting their lives on the line gives. The tube bottomed out and they were sent sprawling in a most undignified manner. Tonks was first up, after all she did have the most practice picking herself up off the ground. Moody's eye was shooting around in the gloom before the rest of him moved and stood. Davis and Potter were off to the side lighting their wands revealing a grimy floor covered in the bones of small animals. The crunch beneath their feet reminding them with every step of the lethal nature of their opposition.

When they found a shed skin, Tonks could feel her heart nearly burst, the thing was ginormous if the live thing was even bigger she doubted a hundred killing curses would stop it even if she could cast the unforgivable. Aurors weren't trained to use it and hadn't since the last war. Moody, she could hear swear softly under his breath as his eye whizzed around constantly. She had the sudden urge to ask what would happen if Moody saw the basilisk's eyes with his magical eye. It wasn't his real eye, so would he still die? She repressed the urge as the dripping from the ceiling added to the downright creepy atmosphere. She glanced over to Davis who seemed to have manoeuvred Potter slightly behind him protectively with a hand on the boy's shoulder, his wand gripped tightly in his other hand.

They trudged onwards until they found a set of ornate doors. Assuming that the Chamber of Secrets itself was behind the doors it was likely this would be the last chance for any planning they all stopped. "Moody, you see anything?" Davis asked, his tone grim but his voice steady. Mad-eye spent almost a minute staring through the door before he responded.

"There's something through there alright. It looks like a cavern, I think I saw the girl's body on the floor near the middle, no signs of movement from her or the rest of the cavern."

"Okay, go in fan out, call instantly if you hear movement or see anything. If someone calls look down, don't walk into stuff but you cannot afford to look at the thing. I'll check the girl for a pulse." Davis instructed. Tonks felt slightly insulted, really, she thought Moody should be in charge. The man was a legend but if he was willing to listen to the Hitwizard's plan and she couldn't think of anything better then why say anything. She nodded to show her acceptance as did Moody so Davis turned to Potter. "Harry, you ready to open this door?"

Potter turned and hissed, sending cold shivers down Tonk's spine. That was a creepy ability to be using in a grimy dank cavern that seemed to have been built for the sole purpose of worshiping snakes. The doors swung openly almost silently and she headed into the chamber keeping her back to the wall, eyes alert for movement. It was eerily quiet in the chamber dominated by a large ugly statue, there was nothing moving other than the team from the ministry, the redheaded Weasley child wasn't moving curled on the floor. Davis made his way cautiously towards the girl constantly looking around for any sight of the abductor or the basilisk.

"She's cold, not dead yet but close." Davis warned.

"She's still alive." Came a cold voice. A handsome dark haired boy emerged from the shadows, he seemed to have a slightly hazy background. Tonks wanted to ask about that but Davis spoke first.

"What do you know about this?" Davis asked cautiously his hand clenched around his wand.

"She poured away her soul, Mr…?"  
"Davis. Ministry Hitwizard." Davis replied sharply.

"Ministry, interesting. I had expected Dumbledore to have sent one of his minions down here." The boy replied.

"Who are you?" Davis asked.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself, forgive me, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." The boy, Tom replied opening his arms wide and giving a mocking bow. Tonks had an urge to stun first and ask questions later, she knew Moody would have already had his wand aimed at the boy.

"I haven't heard of you, what year are you in?" Davis asked glancing around checking that Riddle was alone.

"Nineteen ninety-two I believe." Riddle replied with a smile. He was definitely handsome Tonks thought, even if he seems slightly insane.

"Perhaps who are you is the wrong question, what are you?" Davis asked.

"Indeed that is an interesting question. Clearly you aren't one of Dumbledore's. I am a memory, a memory placed a in a diary, a memento of one of the greatest incidents in modern history."

"Oh, and what is that?" Davis asked cautiously.

"Why, the heir of Salazar Slytherin returning to the Chamber of course." Riddle replied with a smile that quickly became a sadistic smirk. That told them all they needed to know about who was responsible for the attacks. "Now, unfortunately none of you are Harry Potter, who it was I really wanted to meet so I apologise for what I must now do." Riddle continued before turning and raising his arms high and wide as if about to make a prayer to the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Wait." Potter said rushing forwards. "I'm Harry Potter!" Tonks could see Davis flinch and she wasn't feeling much better about this. Riddle lowered his arms as the turned to face Potter. They stared at each other and Tonks felt she should intervene but the situation seemed to freeze her in place.

"Oh, are you?" Riddle asked. "I suppose you might well be, after all why else would the ministry bring a child. Well in that case, I have some questions for you."

Potter stood before Riddle defiantly, in Tonks opinion Riddle was rather scary, an unknown force and despite looking sixteen the confidence he had was off putting. Potter wasn't flinching or doing much but glaring under Riddle's observant gaze. "How did you survive on the night that the greatest wizard of all time came to your house to kill you?"

"Merlin hasn't tried to kill me?" Potter replied, he clearly had balls Tonks thought if he dared sass Riddle at a time like this.

"Lord Voldemort Harry, think back. Tell me what you know." Riddle almost spat the last bit.

"Why do you care?" Potter asked. "you're a memory you said. You don't need to know."

"I am Lord Voldemort Harry, now since you clearly are unwilling to play I do believe it is time to do away with you all." Riddle turned to the statue again. As he raised his arms the flash of red, familiar to all aurors and law enforcement shot from where Moody was against a wall in the shadows and passed straight through Riddle who hissed at the statue the mouth of which began to move.

"The basilisk, look away." Called Davis. She could hear Moody grunt is displeasure at being told what to do. "Harry run."

The boy didn't run instead he looked up where a burst of fire had appeared and out of the fire flew a phoenix. The trills of the phoenix echoed around the Chamber warming Tonks' heart. She didn't look where the phoenix flew as the last direction she saw it headed was right towards the basilisk. She heard hissing from both Riddle and the basilisk, she hoped the phoenix could help them because how was she meant to stop a creature she couldn't look at, one that had a magically resistant hide and was likely as tough as dragon hide. She wasn't sure what to do, she heard loud explosions which she assumed would be Davis trying his best to use area of effect spells to hit the basilisk blind, she was sure she had head Moody's grunt before the sound of a body crashing into a stone wall. Things were not looking good.

"The eyes," Potter shouted. "The phoenix took out the eyes, you can look." Tonks stuck her head around the pillar and felt weak tremors of fear course through her. The basilisk was huge, easily over fifty-foot-long, it was snapping at the phoenix which was circling its head. Riddle was off to the side hissing instructions to the monster. Moody was slumped at the base of a wall, it looked from where she was that he was unconscious and she hoped he was alive but he was the other side of the Chamber and she had other priorities. Davis had spun around his pillar at the same time Tonks did and was casting spell after spell at the basilisk, rumble, conjured objects and curses all shot at the beast at astonishing speed. Tonks raised her wand to help but had to duck as the tail of the snake came whipping round. She dropped and rolled underneath it, standing to take a shot she missed the return sweep and was sent crashing across the chamber. Dazed and confused, Tonks fought to stay awake, her team needed her, Moody was already down and Davis wasn't getting anywhere alone. She reached for her wand but it was out of reach and she didn't have the strength to move. A scream of pain snapped her attention to Davis, he'd dodged a strike from the basilisk's mouth only for it to take a bite out of the pillar he sheltered behind, the weight of the beast had brought the pillar down on him and she could just make out his leg trapped underneath. The basilisk raised its head and sniffed slightly before turning its head to exactly where Davis was trapped, she almost screamed when the snake lunged for the trapped hitwizard. The snake seemed to writhe around before falling sideways with an almighty thud that seemed to cause the whole chamber to snake. The fallen snake revealed a small head of messy black hair holding a sword, somehow Potter had got hold of a bloody great sword and defended Davis, it was only when he slumped to his knees that she saw the fang imbedded in his forearm. Basilisk venom was one of the deadliest substances in the world, she could feel tears in her eyes as the young boy, the hero who had saved them all, twice now began to die. Riddle made his way over towards Potter as did the phoenix which seemed to be carrying a small black book. She couldn't make out what was being said or what was happening as the pressure on her temples was still rising. She saw Potter remove the fang from his arm before stabbing it through the diary, Riddle screamed and Tonks lost the fight against unconsciousness as darkness overcame her vision.

The next things Tonks became aware of was a panicked looking redheaded girl poking her. "What?" Tonks grunted forgetting where she was or why she was here.

"Help, please," The girl urged in a quiet voice. Tonks looked around ignoring the thumping pain in her head and the memories of the chamber came crushing back.

"Weasley?" Tonks asked, the girl nodded.

"Nobody else is awake, it's all my fault, you have to help me." The girl rambled on the edge of tears.

Tonks stood uneasily and made her way over to where Potter and Davis where. The phoenix was perched on the remains of the pillar that had crushed Davis' leg and trilling softly, a quick shake roused Potter who seemed groggy but otherwise fine. Davis grunted is pain as she moved to levitate the pillar off his leg, Potter was able to grab him by the shoulders and drag him out from under as Tonks released the spell and allowed the pillar to come crushing back down, the noise echoing around. The Weasley girl stood hesitantly to the side but gasped as Potter ran his hand through his hair revealing the famous scar. She seemed to clam up and covered her mouth as she turned as red as her hair, Tonks would normally have teased her about this but now was not the time. Davis' leg was crushed and would take a trained medical professional to repair so he transfigured some of the rubble into a split and immobilised it before enervating Davis. The hitwizard seemed to snap to alertness quickly as he surveyed the carnage.

"Harry." Davis said slowly in a quiet tone. "I seem to remember telling you to run." The boy in question looked down at his feet more nervous now than when facing the young Voldemort. "I know you helped, hell, you probably saved my life but my job is to keep you safe, that means I stand between danger and you not the other way round. I'll have to tell Tracey that you were risking your life and then you'll probably have to deal with Daphne for making Tracey cry." Potter's gulp was audible and Tonks almost laughed but instead she made her way over to Moody as Potter and the Weasley girl helped Davis stand. Moody was still slumped against the wall and enervating him often led to her getting stunned she had found so she stunned him so she could levitate him to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey could see him safely.

It was slow progress back to the slide which they had come down to begin with. Thankfully the phoenix could lift them all and was able to deposit them safely in the bathroom, from there they were able to make their way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was distraught at the state they were in and ushered them all into bed within seconds of their arrival. It wasn't long after that Minister Fudge appeared. Tonks' mother hadn't been impressed with Fudge, she remembered her mother complaining bitterly when he was elected but had been pleasantly surprised with Fudge so far, the expected budget cuts to the DMLE hadn't come and he had ridden the wave of popularity that came with rescuing Harry Potter well.

"What happened?" Fudge asked slightly nervously as he took in the injuries they were carrying before making his way over to Potter's bed but the question was clearly for Davis.

"I have reason to believe one of the classified objects was in play. It was controlling a basilisk which is now dead and the Weasley girl has been rescued." Fudge's face went white at this and Tonks fought the urge to ask what the classified object was, all she remembered that could be described as an object was the diary. Her curiosity would have to wait though; the Hogwarts hospital wing was not the place to discuss classified information.

"Unfortunately, the role of Headmaster at this school is at the sole discretion of the board of governors. Lucius tells me that since Dumbledore was removed he has spoken to many of the board members and wormed his way back. We should get young Harry out of here before Dumbledore tries to meddle again." Fudge said to Davis as he gave Harry the once over checking for injuries as if he had the first clue about healing.

"I'll take him back to mine the moment I can stand sir." Davis replied.

"Good, good." Fudge replied before turning and seeing Tonks awake. "Ah, Auror Tonks. I trust you will keep everything you saw today to yourself. I'll speak to Rufus and Amelia later to commend you and Auror Moody. I think I might have found a special task for you." Tonks did feel a little honoured to have the attention of the minister even if there were times she thought he was an idiot. "Well, well done all of you, I'm sure the Weasleys will be very thankful to all of you. We should meet in a few days once you are all recovered and we can plan the press announcement. Right must be off." Tonks slumped back into the bed as Fudge left and almost fell asleep when she heard the doors to the hospital wing thrown open. Being a student of the legendary Alastor Moody Tonks' wand was in her hand and pointed towards the disturbance within seconds.

"Dad." Called the young girl who had burst in and ran to Davis' bed. Behind her trailed a blonde girl with icy blue eyes, so cold they were almost grey in places. Davis' daughter must have taken after her mother as her hair was a rich dark brown not the straw-coloured mop on Davis' head.

"Tracey, and is that Daphne I see?" Davis replied with a smile. The love for his daughter clear enough that it made Tonks miss her own parents, not that she was looking forwards to explaining how she got hurt, especially since it was on a classified operation.

"What happened?" Davis' daughter asked with a slightly panicked voice as she took in the state of his leg.

"Classified I'm afraid, what I can tell you is the Chamber of Secrets has been dealt with."

"It was real?" His daughter asked in an awed tone.

"It was, and Harry nearly got himself killed down there." He said causing Tracey to spot Harry who had been trying to sink into his sheets.

"I saved you, you traitor." Harry replied petulantly causing Tracey to look between the two of them.

"Harry?" Tracey asked clearly worried.

"Fine, I almost died, but…" Potter didn't get any further before Tracey started to tear up and threw her arms around him. He awkwardly patted her on the back and tried to avoid the glare the blonde threw at him.

"It wasn't my fault, I had to." Harry urged but it seemed to be directed at the blonde who merely raised an elegant eyebrow in response. "Honestly, I had to." Potter continued seeing that the glare wasn't relenting.

"You had to, you had to risk your life and upset her, did you?" She blonde asked at last in a cold tone.

"It was going for Marcus. I couldn't leave." Harry replied meekly. Tonks, found it amusing that this girl who couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen scared Potter so much more than a Dark Lord and his fifty-foot monster.

The girl sighed softly as Davis' daughter sat up and turned to her father. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to say. Just know its dealt with, by tomorrow everything will be back to normal."

Davis' daughter nodded and looked to her friend who was still having a staring contest with Potter. "Let's go." The friend said.

"Why don't you two take Harry down and get some food?" Davis asked his daughter and her friend. There was no need for a verbal response as Tracey had grabbed Harry's and was dragging him to the door, trailed by their blonde friend shaking her head as she walked.

"How do they know each other?" Tonks asked, clearly they were close but why?

"Fudge took Harry in when he was eight but he wasn't really parenting material. Fudge is now like a favourite uncle to Harry while I fill in the father role, as you probably know my wife was a muggleborn who was killed in the dying days of the last war, I was more than willing to look after the boy who saved anyone else going through the loss I went through. Amelia and Rufus look after him as well as does Croaker from the unspeakables but mainly me. Amelia has no children and is a tad too strict, Rufus is like Harry's grandfather and they get on well but he spends most of his time off with me. Tracey is basically his sister and has been for the last few years."


	3. A Black Hole in the Middle of Nowhere

**A Black hole in the middle of nowhere**

Harry Potter was bored. It wasn't often that he could say that. Despite spending most of his time around adults there was always something there for him to do. The start of summer had been good, he spent most of it at the Davis but things had gone downhill a few weeks before Tracey was meant to go back to Hogwarts. His godfather Sirius Black had become the first man to ever break out of Azkaban. While some people might be happy that their godfathers were out of prison, legitimately or not, Harry was not happy. His godfather, Sirius Black was responsible for the death of Harry's parents. Black had broken out of Azkaban which had set the DMLE off and Fudge was not happy. Fearing for Harry's life he had restricted Harry to a secret training centre for his own good. Auror Tonks had been sent there with her trainer Auror Moody as Tonks was Black's cousin and it was deemed a conflict of interest for her to be on the case, thus she was effectively benched and put to work aiding Harry's training.

Moody, Tonks and Harry were the only permanent residents of the facility other than the house elf, Tibbles. A few unspeakables, hitwizards and other ministry personnel involved in his education would visit and he always enjoyed it when Marcus or Rufus could visit. He was even happy to see the Minister even if he blamed him for trapping Harry here. He was involved mainly in the combat training with the two aurors as well as some scenario simulations but while they covered the laws and the policing side of being an auror was when Harry was taught magic by the visitors. Since finding the sword of Gryffindor he'd wanted to learn how to use the sword but it had been made clear to him by Moody that if he was ever close enough to use the sword any competent opponent would have killed him a long time ago. They had however made some changes to the equipment he wore. Ollivander had helped him add a feature to his wand and his back up, in the pommel of the wand was a small eyelet which allowed leather loops to be fitted. Having run through what happened in the Chamber of Secrets with the aurors and Marcus it had been pointed out that both Marcus and Tonks had dropped their wands and so Harry now had wrist straps like he remembered from a camera Aunt Petunia had owned. That meant he could let go of his wand and let it hang while he used his hands and a flick would swing it into place.

It was Christmas before Harry could leave the facility, he was able to go to the Davis house for two weeks and do absolutely nothing, it was bliss. Even when Daphne came round his mood couldn't be ruined. Tracey was her normal bundle of joy and Minister Fudge joined them for dinner on Christmas day forgoing his normal visit to the Malfoys as an apology to Harry. The downside was the was still no progress in catching Black. Dementors had been placed at Hogwarts as it was assumed Black would think that was where Harry was. From what Harry could tell neither Tracey nor Daphne was happy about this development. The one upside was that their defence teacher was supposedly competent which made a change from what he had been told, that being said Marcus had looked concerned when he heard the name Lupin, Harry later learnt that Lupin has also been a friend of Harry's parents and therefore Blacks and so could easily be aiding Black although he could warn Black that Harry wasn't at Hogwarts. Either way it was once again a questionable hiring choice from Dumbledore and if that wasn't enough the game keeper who possessed no qualifications and hadn't even finished Hogwarts had been made a teacher. It perhaps wasn't a surprise then to hear that in the first lesson with the gamekeeper turned teacher the Malfoy child had been injured. Harry had never met the Malfoys but neither Tracey nor Daphne had high opinions of him but they could all agree that the teacher shouldn't have allowed the incident to happen.

Harry was disappointed to return to the facility after Christmas, sure he was a little bit honoured that the facility had been made for him but it only added pressure to him and his 'destiny'. Tonks was her normal bright and happy self, quite where all the energy and enthusiasm came from Harry wasn't sure but maybe it had something to do with not using a time turner to redo everyday meaning he had in effect spent twice as long in the facility as the others. Tonks was great for Harry's mood, he had a natural predisposition to brood when things weren't going his way, a new spell was hard or he couldn't understand a concept but her relentless optimism kept his brooding at bay. She was also willing to try things such as Harry trying to use both his main and backup wand at once. They'd quickly found why most people don't bother, you cannot cast two spells at once and casting from one meant cancelling the other's spell so you can't shield with one and attack with the other. What you can do however is alternate spells and up your rate of fire, this however came with a slight problem. Harry had to relearn all the wand movements for his left hand, it lacked muscle memory and the same sureness and control he had with his right but he had nothing else to do in that facility. One on one tutoring since the age of eleven meant he was far beyond what an average Hogwarts student was but still he was decades behind most aurors and hitwizards in practice duels. These duels were heavily restricted in what was allowed as no injuries were allowed. It was all transfiguration and low level charms to engineer situations to follow up with disarming and stunning spells. The amount of times the floor had changed into something slippery meant Harry had learnt specialised sticking charms from Norway designed for people traversing the snow just so he could keep his footing. He would never forget the time someone iced the floor and hit him with a jelly legs, the only chance he'd had to win was the fact the auror couldn't stop laughing as he repeatedly fell on his face. He was slowly closing the gap although that might have something to do with the fact there were only ten hitwizards and aurors he practiced with and he was learning their habits and styles.

One of the most disturbing incidents was when word reached them that Sirius Black had broken into the Gryffindor dormitories at Hogwarts. Fudge and the whole DMLE were livid that Dumbledore hadn't informed any of them and they had to find out through owls from students to their parents. One of the Weasleys had apparently come face to face with a knife wielding Black in the middle of the night. Harry wanted to get out there and help the hunt, he knew full well that the aurors went through dedicated training on tracking and hunting but he felt so useless sitting around training for a fight that might never happen. Neither Tonks nor Moody were overly happy with being effectively benched and unfortunately for Harry his training provided a way to vent their frustrations. Oh well it made sure he could shield well.

Increasingly the days resorted to chatting with Tonks in the briefing room as more and more of the aurors were sent to hunt Black. She was desperate to know what the unspeakables got up to.

"You must have had crazy intense training in all kinds of secret techniques and ancient magic." Tonks asked voicing her suspicions.

"Firstly, you've practiced against me so you ought to know if I had any special tricks. Secondly, you should remember that the unspeakables, well they're just a bunch of nerds. Like the biggest nerds, take the nerdiest Ravenclaws and the most secretive Slytherins and lock them away with bits of magic that don't make sense. They're basically children with how excitable they can get, sure the public only sees blank faced unemotional beings but that's all down to some cool charms on their cloaks. I'm sure they have anti-vibration charms on their robes to stop them bouncing up and down sometimes."

"What about the rumours of an elite fighting force?" Tonks asked.

"Stupid, the only fighting relations stuff the unspeakables are involved with is mine. They have some weird training methods though. They created this halogenic potion which combined with a pensive and a bit of bastardised memory charms they can put you into a memory that you can interact with. Basically, they make it so the memory donator forgets that you weren't there so their mind fills in the blanks, the potion makes you feel everything that happens including pain meaning they have their very own little simulator. Not to mention if they had an elite hit force where was it in the late seventies?"

"True, that sounds great, all the training, none of the Moody." Tonks replied with a smile. Harry knew that despite her joking she would miss Moody, being trained by him might be a pain but he was the best. He may look like people pieced him together from leftovers from a battle but at least he could limp away from them when others had died. The man was a walking legend for a reason.

"He says he's retiring." Harry said floating the idea out.

Tonks sobered up and her hair changed to a mousy brown. "Yeah, when I finish my apprenticeship he says he's done. Rumour has it Dumbledore approached him about teaching but I don't know how that would go. Mad-eye shouldn't be allowed near kids."

Looking around the room they were in it was strange. For Harry, they'd been using it for almost two years. For the others, it was less time but having trained in here with Moody only to rewind the day and fulfil his Boy-Who-Lived obligations with Fudge or learn academics, it was always a relief to come back here and blow stuff up. "Do you know what is happening with us?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I assume with Moody gone and me qualified they'll put me out in the field, probably a year or two with a partner before I start being allowed solo operations. Either way I reckon they'll assign a new team to you or maybe ship you back down to the unspeakables cave under the ministry." Tonks said leaning back and staring at the ceiling, her hair cycling through sombre tones.

"I doubt they built this facility for just a years' worth of training, well two in my case but I reckon this will become the new DMLE barracks. A secret base probably only portkeys in or out, they'll move some of the staff out here in case the ministry ever gets hit."

Tonks thought about it for a while leaning back in her chair to the point Harry was tempted to cast a weak banishing charm and watch it topple. "That makes sense I guess, you know, knowing what we do. I can't imagine this was cheap though. Do you know how Fudge is justifying this, last I heard the politicians all want DMLE funding cut?"

"Not really. At Christmas Fudge said he had something big in the works for next year which knowing him isn't going to do anything about the money but it will be nice publicity." Harry said smiling indulgently. Tonks' hair returned to its normal bubble-gum pink as she relaxed.

"How close are you and the minister?" Tonks asked, "I remember Davis said that he was like a favourite uncle to you."

"That's probably quite accurate. A lot of people overlook how much he has actually done for me. They claim it was all a publicity stunt, you know, him getting me from the muggles, but for me it was real. It probably was a stunt but I was with my relatives who didn't want me there and I didn't want to be there. Fudge came and rescued me, he took me in and introduced me to the world of magic. He has gone out of his way to make sure I'm happy, I don't really care if he is using me because in a way I've used him too I guess. Fudge sheltered me from the media while he taught me what I needed to know about the wizarding world, who I am to everyone. Sure, I moved in with Marcus and Tracey after a few months but he would always come and visit. Cynics might say he was looking after the golden goose but for me it was real."

"I never thought Fudge could be nice, you must have heard the rumours, about him and Malfoy." Tonks asked curious.

Harry sighed before answering. "I don't really do politics much, I know people would think that being close to Fudge I'd be a big supporter but honestly I don't pay much attention to what he does professionally, he's basically my uncle or godfather. He looks out for me and helps where he can, I have heard he is too close to Malfoy and he is a bumbling fool but I trust him."

Tonks looked at her tired friend and stopped asking, she was just an auror so it was strange to have Harry who was a window into the upper levels of the British wizarding government. She couldn't help but be curious.

"You think they'll catch Black soon?" Harry asked, snapping Tonks out of her musing.

"If they haven't after all this time I doubt they will soon." Admitted Tonks.

"Yeah but surely he's learnt that I'm not there by now?"

Tonks would have replied but the Minister for Magic himself walked into the facility briefing room looking flustered, wringing out his hands. Fudge was stressed, was Harry's first observation.

"Hello Harry," Fudge said genially putting on a polite smile but his eyes still looked nervous.

"Minister?" Harry replied with a genuine smile but the question clear in the tone.

"Yes well, this morning a we received a notification a body had been found in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. The body has been confirmed as Peter Pettigrew's. There was a note on the body from Sirius Black." Fudge answered reaching into his robes. "Read this."

Harry cautiously took the note scribbled onto a tatty piece of parchment. It was addressed to him, that was interesting. The note was a rambling apology about leaving him to Hagrid as a baby before ranting about how Pettigrew got away when he was the true traitor while Black had been the diversion. The note ended with another apology and a confession, Black in a search for revenge had killed Pettigrew, completing the murder for which he had been sent to Azkaban incorrectly.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Fudge replied. "Even if he was telling the truth and Pettigrew was the traitor, which we can't confirm, he has now killed him and admitted to it meaning he would be sent to Azkaban anyway." Harry looked away glumly, Fudge was right, it changed nothing. His parents were dead, he would have to face Voldemort, Sirius Black belonged in Azkaban and Peter Pettigrew was dead, all things he had known this morning even if they weren't all strictly true but were now.

"There is one development however, it perhaps lends credit to Black's tale. On Pettigrew's body two wands were found. It is famous that on the night when you defeated He-who-must-not-be-named all that was found was a set of black robes. On Pettigrew's body we found a wand, thirteen inches, yew and phoenix feather. I have had OIlivander confirm it this morning. This is _his_ wand." Fudge announced pulling a pale wand from his robes and passing it to Harry. Harry was surprised by the surge of warmth through his arm holding this wand. "At first I wanted this wand snapped and the pieces displayed as a monument to the victory of the people against you-know-who. But then, then inspiration struck, as you know possessing someone's wand in our world is the ultimate sign of victory, you openly declare they are not worthy of magic and so I thought. What about if I gave it to you, your wand is the brother of his and it might work for you and imagine the statement it would make if you stopped him whilst wielding his own wand." Fudge continued.

Harry felt slightly sick holding the wand of his mysterious nemesis. The wand of the man who had shaped and defined Harry's life not that he could remember him, the wand used to kill his parents, likely the last spell cast with it was the failed killing curse that had struck him. Yet the warmth came from the wand. He could still remember the day when Marcus, Cornelius and Rufus had taken him to Ollivander's to get his first wand. He remembered the warmth and rush that came when he claimed his holly and phoenix feather wand, he remembered Ollivander's tale of the brother wands. The three men had all given him curious looks before basically telling him not to worry. The yew wand felt better than his normal back up wand but he still felt revulsion holding the wand that killed his parents.

Fudge only stayed a little while longer and Harry wasn't paying much attention, his mind was still going in circles about the wand in his hand. The revulsion fought the feelings of familiarity and the symbolic victory in endless spirals with no clear winner. Marcus Davis turned up at the facility later with Rufus Scrimgeour for a chat with Harry.

"Fudge didn't tell you early but we think Black was always after Pettigrew not you. How he knew that Pettigrew was at Hogwarts we don't know but Fudge has suggested it involves Dumbledore somehow. Either way its been agreed you can leave the facility for now. Your training will probably still happen here mostly but you can come home with me from now on." Marcus said quietly.

"With Moody retiring we need to talk about what aurors you want to keep working with at some point." Rufus added before noticing Harry was barely listening. "What's up with you today?"

Harry didn't reply other than to raise the hand with the wand in.

"Ah, that." Rufus added. "Fudge said he'd given it to you."

"Why is that bothering you Harry? I think I know but I want to hear it from you." Marcus said slowly and calmly.

"This wand killed my parents. Its killed so many people, and now he wants me to use it." Harry replied in little more than a whisper, his voice weak and nearly cracking.

"As I suspected. Harry does a wand kill someone or the wizard?" Davis asked

"The wizard, but the wand chooses the wizard so this wand picked a murderer."

"At eleven, you think the wand knew at eleven he was going to become a dark lord?"

"I don't understand wands." Harry muttered.

"We don't even know if it's any good for you anyway." Rufus added trying to be helpful.

"It feels like my wand." Harry replied bitterly absently running his fingers along the wand, noticing the increased length to his own, noticing how well cared for the wand was, the lack of chips or scratches.

"Well the practice room is down the corridor, let's go let some steam off." Rufus suggested. The three of them left and Tonks followed as there wasn't much else do to. The main practice room had a strange floor, naturally soft but made from a material developed by the unspeakables to be naturally conductive to transfiguration so it could be morphed into terrain quickly before any fights. Rufus merely conjured a set of target disks. It was one of the activities he and Harry did quite often. Rufus would banish one or two of the disks at a time and Harry would hit them either with a piecing spell or blast them apart entirely. They used to do it on the lawn behind Rufus' home in Norfolk before Harry had been confined to the facility. It brought back memories of lazy afternoons training but basically playing a game. Rufus like Moody and the other aurors who lived to their age was canny, he knew how to win and what it took. He knew that blasting away didn't make you a better auror but it did relieve some stress while and some general points about spell casting could be made. There had been at least one time where Harry had done the exercise and Moody had been firing stunners from down range back at Harry to get him used to tracking multiple threats.

Harry drew his holly wand and moved the yew wand to his left, no matter what his holly wand would be his main wand, it was the wand that chose him so it was only right for him to choose it. He turned slightly side on, his right side closer to the target, wand ready, his left arm drawn back shoulder height ready to be unleashed when needed. He could almost feel the difference now between the wands. His holly wand gave a sense of safety and security, a familiar gentle pulsing calming him down while the yew wand urged him to unleash vengeance to tear his enemies apart, he could feel it humming with his power, resonating within him whispering promises of violence. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it but together they played a symphony of phoenix song in his mind if he listened hard enough.

"Ready?" Asked Rufus, bring Harry back to reality. Harry nodded and Rufus banished the first pair. A circular flick from his holly wand spat a piercing hex towards the leading target, following up without pausing Harry thrust the yew wand across his body sending a simple reducto curse at the second target. He could almost feel the glee from the wand as it unleashed the violent spell. The first disc dropped to the ground, a neat hole through the centre but the second had been disintegrated. It hadn't felt as natural as his holly wand but he has a suspicion it would be fine offensively. The next half an hour followed the same pattern as Harry grew accustomed to the wand. Tonks took a turn too but her turn was cut short when Moody joined them and stunned Tonks in the back. He enervated her before chewing her out for her lack of vigilance.

Harry had never been so relieved to see his room at the Davis house. It was rather bare but it had some of his most cherished possessions. A photo of his mum and dad that Marcus had managed to secure from Professor McGonagall of their wedding, another photo of him, Tracey and Marcus all out together looking like a family. Another photo showed him and Minister Fudge standing together in the Ministry atrium when he was first announced to the wizarding world. The final photo showed him and Daphne glaring at each other in the middle of a water fight, the adults with wands and aguamenti charms and the kids with balloons. In the middle of the chaos one of them had got the other with a balloon and they had been so focused on each other the photo showed them ignoring everything else all their attention on the other. He could never tell why he liked that photo so much but he felt it belonged with the others.

He collapsed onto his bed with a deep sigh of relief. At the facility, he had a bunk and while no expense had been spared on the training systems the accommodation left something to be desired. Staring up at the familiar ceiling he thought about the next few months. Tracey would be home from Hogwarts so they could catch-up, the last of the accelerated aging would be finished a month or so into the next academic year as he would hit seventeen years as fourteen plus three at which point it was deemed he would be ready. From then on only conventional training and even that could probably be relaxed so long as he did regular boot-camps to keep in top shape. The next big thing on his list was his NEWTs, they would be happening over the summer. He was in effect taking them a year early but one on one tuition was vastly superior as was the lack of restrictions on using his wand. The ministry who monitored underage magic was the same ministry that was teaching him. Tracey and Daphne had been jealous until she decided one day that Harry could now serve their magical needs and proceeded to use him as a butler. He had been less than impressed.

The revelations about Black, Pettigrew and Voldemort's wand were still circling through his mind. The afternoon of target practice had relieved some of the stress but it hadn't solved much. He had decided that the yew wand was worth keeping and he would have to visit Ollivander to get the modifications done. The whole Black Pettigrew situation was confusing. Fudge was right, nothing had changed but that didn't stop Harry dwelling on the what-ifs. Black was his godfather, the man supposed to raise him were something to happen to his parents. What would his life had been like? He loved the Davis family, they were his family now but with Black he'd never have been to the Dursley's he'd have never needed rescuing by Fudge nor would they know about the threat of Voldemort. Harry would have grown up in a loving magical home blissfully ignorant, gone to Hogwarts like a normal child and he'd be his real age too. It was strange his aging, spending three years with Tracey as a child being the same age now being almost three older than her. He knew why they wanted to accelerate his development and he understood the better safe than sorry approach but there were times he wondered what it would have been like to be normal.

The next few weeks before Tracey got home were spent split between training at the facility and helping Fudge plan the big event for next year. He wasn't allowed to say anything to anyone but the whole ministry was abuzz with rumours, all he could confirm was that Tracey and Daphne would see some cool stuff at Hogwarts next year. He found himself at loggerheads repeatedly with Ludo Bagman, the head of magical games and sport. Bagman kept having cool ideas that were impractical and the lack of common sense in the wizarding world was rather apparent. Luckily Fudge tended to side with Harry and the upcoming Quidditch World Cup meant Bagman had other things to deal with. Crouch, Harry found was a practical hard working man but with a rather poor attitude. He could see why this man had been head of the DMLE in the war but it seemed to constantly grate on him that he was no longer in charge of the biggest department in the ministry. The man did his job efficiently but looked constantly under stress and was rather sharp with Bagman, he seemed to welcome Harry's suggestions when they opposed Bagman but he was bitterly opposed to Harry's presence all together, he seemed to think Harry had no right to be involved which was a fair comment but Harry dreaded to think what would happen if he hadn't have shot down some of Bagman's ideas.


	4. Champion Selection

Champion Selection

The Quidditch World Cup stadium was a spectacle. Harry was a personal guest of the Minister for Magic and found himself in the top box for the final. The others in the top box seemed like a rather eclectic mix Harry thought. The Malfoys were there, at the personal invitation of the Minister. The Weasleys were there too somehow, from what he knew they couldn't afford one ticket between them let alone one each. He only recognised them due to the Chamber of Secrets incident. Bagman was commentating and Crouch was around somewhere. There were a few Bulgarian ministry officials and a couple of others making up the rest but the box seemed to be dominated by redheads in tatty clothing. The Weasley girl had clearly seen him as she'd gasped loudly, turned bright red and sunk into her seat as if acting strangely wouldn't draw attention.

Unfortunately for Harry there was a fair bit of time before the match started meaning he couldn't avoid speaking to people, both the Malfoy child and the youngest Weasley boy were trying to catch his attention. Malfoy Jr Harry knew about from Tracey, apparently, he was a pompous arse who thought he should be given everything in life on a silver platter. Weasley, well all he knew about him was he was poor and that his eating habits were poor enough that Daphne had noticed across the hall at Hogwarts. In a slightly mean streak Harry decided to talk to the Weasley girl, at least he had something to talk to her about. That and if he had to suffer so should she.

"Hi," Harry stated walking towards the edge of the box overlooking the stadium to where the Weasley girl stood.

"Hi," The girl choked out nervously, it was almost a squeak.

"I didn't catch your name last time we met?" Harry continued ignoring how uncomfortable she was.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She said gaining some confidence but still bright red.

Harry smiled, one of the few perks of being him was he needed no introduction. "How are you doing, I can't imagine you slept well after all that stuff?"

"Err it was alright I guess. We won a raffle and went to Egypt for the summer to visit my brother Bill. Being away from it all helped." The girl said very quickly, her words almost blending together.

"How was Egypt, it has a very interesting history?" Harry asked. He knew some of the unspeakables were fascinated with ancient Egyptian culture and magic. The whole soul jar, immortality stuff originated there.

"It was really hot and dry. The tombs were interesting though. My brother is a curse-breaker so we got to see some stuff that normal people don't." Ginny replied.

They continued to make awkward small talk until it was time to take their seats. Harry had successfully avoided talking to either the Malfoy child or the Weasley who looked desperate to talk. That desperation, Harry had seen it before when Fudge wheeled him out at press conferences, the look of someone who cares about the legend not the person. Once they were all seated and ready Bagman stood and began the commentary.

The match was the best Harry had ever seen. The Irish chasers were unbelievable and Krum, well Krum stood ready to join the all-time greats of the sport already and he was supposed to be really young. The victorious Irish line up joined them in the top box for the trophy presentation, the trophy itself was magnificent and the whole spectacle was truly jaw-dropping. After all the festivities and celebrations in the box Fudge asked to speak to Harry alone for a few moments. They quickly ducked behind one of the staircases and put up an anti-eavesdropping charm.

"Harry my boy, I have a favour to ask of you." Stated Fudge.

"What can I do for you Minister?" Harry asked with a smile.

"You know when we're alone you don't have to call me minister." Fudge replied

"No, but you like hearing it." Harry answered.

"True, true, now onto business. As you know the Triwizard Tournament revival has been a bit of a pet project of mine and Hogwarts is hosting it." Harry nodded. "Well, Hogwarts has been rather strange recently, the castle is normally special but recently it's been downright dangerous, what with poor girl and the troll, then the basilisk and then Black breaking in and murdering Pettigrew. Harry I'm asking you to look after it for me. I want you there at the tasks and all the key events to make sure nothing can go wrong."

Harry didn't need to think about it, a few visits to Hogwarts for essentially babysitting. "That sounds fine. Is it true Moody is going to be there?" Harry replied.

Fudge smiled fondly before confirming that Moody would indeed be the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at the school. After confirming that Harry wouldn't be needed until the thirtieth of October when Harry would watch the selection process overnight to ensure that people didn't try to work around the entry limitations. Apparently, Dumbledore was putting in place his own restriction but Fudge didn't trust Dumbledore like he used to.

"Why'd we need to have this chat here?" Harry asked looking around the dark, dingy space behind the staircase

"If nobody knows till the thirtieth what you're going to be doing then they can't plan around it." Fudge said with a smug smile twirling his bowler hat between his hands excitedly. "I'll brief Ludo and Barty the morning of the thirtieth, let them know you're coming along. Oh, and owl Dumbledore."

Harry nodded and together they made their way back to the party of international ministry officials. They all portkeyed back to the ministry where some of the assistants and clerks had set up a buffet for the party. Harry disliked these events, he was wheeled out as a national icon not a person and had to endure politicians and the like congratulating themselves on a job well done. The irish among the staff were over the moon whilst the Bulgarian officials stood in a cluster drinks in hand chatting away in their native tongue. Growing bored Harry snuck away to the elevators with the intentions of visiting the DMLE to see if there was anyone on duty he knew. He hadn't seen the duty roster for tonight so he didn't know who had managed to snag tickets for the match and which were the unfortunate souls trapped waiting for something to happen.

What he found was a surprising hive of activity. He could sense tension and anger in the air and it looked like all hands had been called in. Harry knew better than to wade into the middle of the maelstrom but his sense of curiosity was strong. He spotted Marcus glaring at across the room and he made his way over.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Death Eaters, the old crowd got back together after the match and kidnapped some muggles before setting fire to loads of the tents. The crowds panicked and ran every which way and stopped the few DMLE personnel there from doing their job. Then loads of the ministry personnel took it upon themselves to do our job, Diggory, Weasley and the like. I think Crouch was involved but they screwed up any leads we had. Not to mention that in all that crap they never bothered to tell anyone at the ministry so my hitwizards sat here waiting for this sort of thing but were never informed." Marcus replied airing his frustrations.

"Did the amateurs at least catch anyone?" Harry asked.

"They stunned some of Weasley's kids if that counts." Harry groaned in response. "There were so many people leaving that it's impossible to find a lead and it's going to come down on our heads. Amelia will be pissed and the press will have a field day. This will send Fudge into a panic. You know how terrified he is of your destiny and with the task force assigned to the object hunt only finding that one in LeStrange's vault there doesn't seem to be an end in sight. We still have no clue how many are out there."

"You think he's back?" Harry asked. There was no need for Marcus to asked who he was. There was only one man who commanded the Death Eaters. Marcus suddenly looked very tired.

"I don't want him to be and my gut tells me the old crowd just got a bit drunk after the match but we have to prepare as if he is." Marcus eventually replied. Harry nodded, not wanting to say anything. He had been preparing for this essentially since he was eight, gently introduced to combat principles that most wizards never see from eleven. His aging had been accelerated so he would hit maturity in time and it seemed it would be time soon. "Fudge will probably swing between denial and over-reaction. You'll have to stay calm and focus, nobody expects you to complete the prophecy alone and trying to force it will likely get people hurt. We fight if we need to but don't do anything stupid."

"What's happening now?" Harry asked.

"Rufus is in Amelia's office officially getting chewed out but they're probably sitting with a bottle of firewhisky and a couple of tumblers waiting for the hysteria to blow over. There is nothing for us to do and we all know it but we have to be seen to be doing something. Short of dragging in someone like Malfoy in the middle of the night and drugging him with veritaserum there is nothing we can do. Its times like this we could do with that secret black ops unspeakable crew."

Harry laughed knowing full well that Marcus would fully oppose any secret police movement with the power to abduct people on suspicion alone. It was far too similar to what the Death Eaters used to do. He could understand the frustrations of the aurors and hitwizards. They couldn't do their jobs and would take blame for it from the scared public.

The week after the Quidditch world cup was tense. The DMLE was on constant alert and Fudge was constantly on the edge of a breakdown. At the end of the week there were no further incidents or even mutterings of trouble. The upside was Harry got his NEWT results, they were rather restricted, he hadn't taken as many subjects as most Hogwarts students as a lot of his education had been far from the regular curriculum but the exams he had sat he had performed well in.

Eventually it was decided at the highest levels that keeping up the alert any longer would lead to people asking questions and nobody wanted the public to panic. Hogwarts had started and the news about the Triwizard Tournament out. The media moved onto the tournament and forgot all about the debacle after the Quidditch world cup. Even in the ministry speculation about the tasks was wild. Being one of the few people in the know it was more than a tad amusing to listen to some of the crazier ideas. He knew Magical Creatures department had some inside information about the first task but he wasn't sure how far that news had spread. He was pleasantly surprised that despite Bagman's involvement nobody was quite sure what the task was, he suspected some form of oath was in play.

The final batch of time travel was completed by the Thirtieth of October and with his new licence Harry apparated himself to Hogsmeade. From there he made his way towards the historic castle. He was due to arrive just after lunch time a few hours before the foreign schools turned up, it would give him time to ensure all was in order although likely not enough time to fix it were it not. Crouch and Bagman would arrive in time for dinner but not the other schools' arrival. He made it to the main gate with plenty of time to spare and took a moment to just admire the castle in all its glory, truly it was the most magical place in Britain. An annoyed looking man arrived to let him into the gates, looking less than pleased to do so. The man's glare was only matched in intensity by a cat following him. Judging the appearance and the manner of the man Harry assumed from Tracey's descriptions that this was the caretaker Mr Filch and his feline companion Mrs Norris, nobody had ever known if there was a Mr Norris. It was up there with the meaning of life and how muggle electronic wires get knotted by themselves as one of life's big unanswered questions. Having been warned about Filch he didn't try to make conversation with the man as the headed towards the castle.

At the Entrance Hall Harry was met by Albus Dumbledore, the elderly wizard doing his very best to look like Merlin's eccentric cousin in his garish blue robes. "Ah, Mr Potter I presume?" Harry nodded. "Thank you Argus." Filch didn't acknowledge the Headmaster's thanks other than to grumble as he left. "I don't suppose you'd do me the honour of a quick chat in my office before we begin Harry?" Dumbledore asked genially.

"I'm sure we can make time." Harry replied with a smile. They made their way towards Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore explaining a little of the castle's history as they went past noticeable things. The office itself was a grand circular space full of trinkets. A phoenix sat on a perch and trilled softly when it saw Harry. They sat either side of Dumbledore's large desk, for a few moments nobody said anything, they just observed.

"I must say I was disappointed you chose not to attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated, eyes twinkling. Harry wasn't sure quite how to respond to the statement. Fudge had always warned him that Dumbledore had a way to make you feel guilty about anything.

"It was decided that for me personally, given my situation and place within the wizarding world that Hogwarts wouldn't be the best option." Harry replied evenly.

"Hogwarts teaches magic to children and watches as they grow no matter who they are. Through these halls have come some of our greatest minds and the children of our most celebrated. I just feel you must have missed out on much." Dumbledore said with a gentle smile.

"In recent years it appears I have been safer not being here if nothing else." Harry replied trying not to sound too rude but bring the conversation to why he was here.

"Ah yes, I must admit there have a been a few tragic incidents of late. I suppose that Cornelius doesn't trust me like he used to which explains your presence." Dumbledore replied, politely ignoring Harry's rudeness.

"He asked me to oversee something things. He has invested a lot of time and resources into the tournament and as Hogwarts has not proven, shall we say predictable, then he felt the need for someone to have a quick look to make sure nothing is untoward." Harry suggested mildly.

"I'm sure Alastor has everything under control." Came the response.

"And I trust Moody but the Minister asked me to do this, I'll happily catch up with Moody if he wants to do it together but it would be remiss of me to ignore what I have been asked to do."

"What exactly do you, or the minister think you will find here?" Dumbledore asked sinking back into his chair suddenly tired. "This is a school, not a plot to embarrass Cornelius."

"Personally I don't expect to find anything. That being said I doubt people expected to find a basilisk wandering the hallways, so better safe than sorry." Harry replied. He was trying to be nice to the man but years of training with Fudge and listening to his opinions combined with the knowledge that it was Dumbledore who overrode any legal precedent to sequester Harry away with the Durselys' made Harry a tad suspicious of Dumbledore and the fact the man seemed so unfazed was irritating, as if he wasn't taking this seriously.

"One final thing, if you will indulge me before you get to work." Dumbledore said getting up and making his way towards a chest and removing a package from it. "This belonged to your father, he lent it to me before he died and I have never gotten around to returning it to you."

Harry took the parcel suspiciously. It was probably true that whatever this was had belonged to his father but why would Dumbledore return it now? When he asked as much Dumbledore simply replied.  
"It slipped my mind until just now. Forgive me but I am a very busy old man who can forget things." Harry nodded in response, unconvinced that that was the complete truth but if Fudge had taught him one thing about avoiding using the complete truth it was that someone with practice would only tell you if they wanted to. That or you drugged them with veritaserum but that wasn't legal unfortunately.

"It was an honour to meet you Headmaster, now I have a task to fulfil." Harry stated, getting up out of the chair.

"Likewise, Harry, likewise." Dumbledore replied with another gentle smile.

Harry left the office, package under his arm confused. He hadn't understood the point of that meeting. He had gone in expecting Dumbledore to brief him about the security but he'd seemingly just wanted a chat. It wasn't like he was a ministry trained killing machine devoid of emotion, he liked to sit and chat with Tonks, Marcus, Tracey or the Minister but never when he was supposed to be doing something. Say running a school, doing supreme Mugwump things or one of the other things associated with Dumbeldore's titles. Maybe, Harry reasoned that it was precisely those reasons he'd wanted the chat. Perhaps he was so busy normally it was nice to sit down with someone new and have a conversation. Harry stood at the bottom of the staircase suddenly very aware of the fact he didn't know his way around. Tracey had warned him that sometimes staircases moved and some doors only opened on certain days of the week while others had to be tickled in special spots. Harry set off in the direction he was sure he had come in hoping the castle hadn't rearranged itself while he was with the Headmaster. It wasn't long before he reached the top of a staircase missing its stairs, he could either wait and hope it would move or he could try and find another way. It was moments like this Hogwarts was less magical more irritating. He could see the tactical advantage of slowing down any unfamiliar invaders but it seemed more like someone just had a terrible sense of humour.

Choosing to take another path Harry made his way down a corridor hoping to find another staircase. The portraits all watched him pass suspiciously, the walls had eyes and it was slightly off putting, it wasn't that he hadn't been around magical portraits before but the frequency of them at Hogwarts was exceptionally high.  
"Potter?" A voice called causing him to spin on the spot to identify who had called. There stood an impassive girl, long blonde hair hanging halfway down her back.

"Greengrass, I'm actually pleased to see you." Harry replied honestly causing the girl in question to look at him suspiciously.

"What do you want, what are you even doing here?" She asked.

"Well, the Minister wanted me to have a look around before the other schools get here but I'd forgotten what a maze this place was." Harry replied. "Where's Tracey, aren't you two normally together?"

"Pansy got to her, apparently some first year in Hufflepuff has hair as bad as that Granger girl used to have so Pansy dragged Tracey off to act as an observer while she laughs at the girl."

"How'd you get out of it?" Harry asked.

"I told Pansy that I'd left something behind in a classroom."

"Well then, fancy being my guide?" Harry suggested.

For a moment, he expected her to say no but instead she replied "I could do, however you would owe me a favour." Ah favours, the second currency of Slytherin, far more versatile and hard to quantify than galleons but equally valid to the right people.

"Fine." Harry conceded not all that reluctantly, he was bored of wandering the castle and Tracey would stop Daphne doing anything too extreme with that favour.

"Well where to?"

"To the grounds first." Harry answered. They fell into step together with Daphne controlling the pace and direction. It bordered on uncomfortably slow for Harry who normally walked with a purpose or falling in with larger people with huge steps.

"So Potter, why has Fudge sent _you_?" Daphne asked, "I heard Marcus say there were no leads after the world cup so there are plenty of aurors sitting around with nothing better to do."

"Well," Harry started. "Fudge has had me work on this tournament for a while, planning and such not to mention that this isn't an active investigation or anything, he just wants me to make sure there are no preventable hiccups."

"So you're his personal errand boy now?" Daphne asked with a straight face although Harry could see the flicker in her eyes that told him she wasn't being entirely serious.

"Well I have invested some time into it too, so really, I'm just protecting my investment." Harry replied.

"Well I'm sure that the other schools will appreciate being looked after by Britain's hero, the mighty boy-who-lived." Daphne suggested innocently.

"Oh Greengrass, you mean you don't?"

She laughed before pointing out "I've seen you use the floo." Harry grinned as he always did, it was so rare for Daphne to laugh that he counted it as a little victory even when it was at his expense. "You may have had your secret training that you can't tell us about but I will always remember the scrawny little lost boy who I made cry by staring at him for long enough."

"Not my proudest moment no. I would offer a defence but I can't think of one at this time." Harry replied as they had reached the door to the outside.

"It happened when you were eight, you've had enough time." Daphne replied.

"Yes well, not all of us went to etiquette and wit classes." Harry shot back.

"Oh you poor boy, you think wit can be taught. No Harry, you're just lacking in so many ways."

"That was below the belt."

"I wouldn't be able to tell you if that's lacking, I've never looked."

"Oh dear Merlin, did Daphne Greengrass just make a naughty, inappropriate comment. What happened to Ms Prim and Proper?"

Daphne groaned softly, "I can't believe I said that. You will not tell a soul I said it. This is what happens when I spend too long in the same room as Pansy."

"You start talking about my private parts?" Harry joked, Daphne took a deep breath and slowly breathed out returning to her normal passive face, her eyes cold.

"Potter, we are never talking about this again. I merely meant that Pansy talks about things she shouldn't all the time." Harry sighed, he'd been enjoying himself and now she was going to be far less pleasant company.

"You'd have thought that having known each other since we were eight you'd call me Harry." Harry pointed out.

"But Potter is easier to spit out. I guess I could call you Harry but I would always resort to Potter the moment you annoy me."

"Which, judging by the past, is every moment I take breath?"

"Well if you didn't breathe so loudly we wouldn't have a problem. I'm sure Professor Snape would take points from you because of how loudly you breathe." Daphne replied

"Are you sure that's not because the one time he met me he looked like he wanted to kill me?" Harry asked remembering an awkward encounter in Diagon Alley's apothecary.

"It might well be." Daphne replied. "Well, where to now?" she asked gesturing the lawns, lake and quidditch pitch.

"Let's just wander a bit. Moody will have checked everything anyway, I doubt there is anything here yet, I'll spend more time stopping idiots trying to enter despite the age limit than I will stopping assassinations or anything." Harry answered.

"You're here until the champions are chosen?" Asked Daphne.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll probably end up staying up all night tonight, nap tomorrow afternoon and show up at dinner for the selection." Harry replied sitting down against a tree near the lake, out of the line of sight for the castle.

"That sounds," she paused for a moment before continuing "fun."

"Yeah, do you think I should nap now if I'm meant to stay up all night?" Harry suggested.

"There was a sign up saying the schools are getting here at six. You could nap till just before."

"Wake me when its time?" Harry asked, slumping back.

"Potter, you expect me to sit out here in the cold for hours just to wake you because you have some stupid task." Daphne replied sharply.

"Unless you want me to tell Tracey that you were talking about my privates." Harry said with a smug smile. A scream was heard as a fourteen-year-old girl's elbow came crashing down on said private bits but she stayed resting back against the same tree, reaching into her bag for a book to read by a small light conjured to float above her as the natural light faded into the late October afternoon.

Harry found himself being poked awake a couple of hours later. Opening his eyes he noticed how dark it had got, he looked to his side and saw an unimpressed blonde.  
"Get up Potter. I have to go get ready." She remarked before standing and leaving back towards the castle while Harry shook off the last of the drowsiness. He stood looking around before casting a lumos spell so he could check his watch. He had half an hour before the other schools were expected to arrive and he was about a five-minute walk to the castle. Using this time, he decided to open the parcel Dumbledore had given him. Untying the string the paper fell open revealing a silvery fabric that seemed to ripple as if liquid. He took a sharp intake of breath, he'd seen Moody's slightly tatty one of these, an invisibility cloak. Wow this could make his life simpler, he would have to keep it secret though. The best invisibility cloaks were the ones nobody knew you had, that way people never took precautions to counter it.

Tucking the cloak away in the enchanted messenger bag that he carried with him most days Harry turned and headed back to the castle. By the time he got back the Hogwarts students were being lined up on the lawn separated by house and ordered by year. He spied Tracey and Daphne standing together in green and silver. The heads of the houses were patrolling their houses ensuring Hogwarts students were presentable. It seemed Gryffindor in the red and gold seemed to be the scruffiest. Harry wasn't quite sure where to stand, he wasn't part of Hogwarts but instead was representing the ministry, alone at this time, Crouch and Bagman would arrive later. Harry could see Dumbledore smile kindly at him but he wasn't sure he wanted to stand with him. After all the coaching Fudge had given him he knew that standing alongside someone for media purposes was considered an endorsement and Harry knew that Fudge very much disapproved of a lot of what Dumbledore was doing, what kind of message would that send, what was he supposed to do? Realising that people were starting to stare at him and whisper he decided to go and stand of to the side, beyond Slytherin house. He pulled out his holly wand and a few charms later he had smoothed out his clothes and removed all signs of his nap trying to ignore the glances the students sent his way.

The students, staff and Harry were waiting for about five minutes before Dumbledore announced the Beauxbaton's delegation was near. He heard a few shouts as to what was approaching, but he himself reserved judgement, why guess when the answer would come clear with patience. The huge carriage landed heavily, the gargantuan horses impressing the nearby students. From the carriage emerged a woman whose size dwarfed all near her. This must be Madam Maxine, the headmistress. Following her out were a series of students in light blue robes. Harry couldn't stop himself signing slightly as they hugged themselves trying to ward of the cold wind penetrating their thin, airy robes like a spotlight cuts through a shadow, exposing them all to the chill. What exactly were they expecting in Scotland, in the end of October?

Madam Maxine made her way to Dumbledore where they spoke before her students were ushered indoors to get out of the cold. It wasn't long after that a disturbance in the lake occurred and from it rose a large sailing ship. The Durmstrang delegation disembarked and made their way up to Dumbledore in far more suitable furs. Harry could hear the murmurs from the Hogwarts students, something interesting was in the Durmstrang group, looking back Harry spotted it, or rather him. Victor Krum it seemed was part of the Durmstrang delegation.

Now that all the schools were together they made their way to the Great Hall for the feast. He saw the miserable caretaker placing extra seats at the head table so headed up there. Crouch and Bagman would be due in about half an hour after the feast started. The Beauxbatons students were already seated when the rest piled into the hall. The Durmstang students soon joined the Slytherin table. Harry sat near the end of the staff table hoping that he wasn't sitting in anyone's seat, it seemed he wasn't, or at least nobody said anything.

Dumbledore gave a short welcoming speech before the feast began. Harry could feel eyes flicking to him throughout the meal. Looking he could she Tracey's shocked expression next to Daphne's smug face, the look she gave when she knew something other people didn't. Harry noted as well that there was a girl in the Beauxbaton's delegation attracting as much male attention as Krum. She had blonde hair and a supernatural glow from her perfect skin. Too perfect, probably part veela Harry thought. That or she flat out won the genetic lottery. Crouch and Bagman made their entrance as those dining made their way onto desert they sat in the empty seats at the head table and Dumbledore stood getting the attention of everyone in the hall.

"The moment has come. Now a few small announcements before the casket is brought in. But first, let me introduce for those of you who don't recognise them from the Department of International Cooperation we have Mr Bartemius Crouch and from Magical Games and Sports we have Mr Ludo Bagman. These two fine men will be acting as judges alongside Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxine and myself throughout the tournament. Finally, we have Mr Harry Potter, who is here on behalf of Minister Fudge to ensure the tournament runs smoothly." The announcement set the school whispering and Dumbledore waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "The casket, if you please Mr Filch." The grumpy caretaker from earlier came into the hall carrying an ancient looking wooden chest. "The tournament as you likely know will contain three tasks the instructions which will be given to the champions by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman. Let me remind you that the tasks will be dangerous and this tournament is not for the faint of heart, it is for that reason champions must be above the age of seventeen." More muttering broke out amongst the Hogwarts students at this announcement. "The champions will be selected by the impartial Goblet of Fire, to enter merely write your name and school on a scrap of parchment and place it in the Goblet." Dumbledore announced removing the goblet from the chest Filch had brought in earlier. "To ensure only those of age enter the tournament I shall personally be placing an age line around the goblet and I am under the impression Mr Potter may be placing his own preventative measures around the goblet. At the Halloween Feast tomorrow evening the champions will be selected. You have twenty-four hours, good night and good luck."

The students rose and left the hall talking the loudly. Harry waited not wanting to be caught in the maelstrom. A repetitive clunking noise made him turn to see Moody making his way towards him.

"Potter." The old veteran said by way of a greeting. Harry nodded in response. "Why are you here?"

"Dumbledore had it right, Fudge wanted me to watch over his project for him." Harry replied.

"He doesn't trust me?" Moody asked, Harry wasn't sure if Moody was looking at Fudge with more respect or less after that.

"He probably does, but these days he trusts Dumbledore even less." Harry answered.

"Well, what's your plan boy?" Moody asked, Harry knew better than to be insulted, Moody had trained him after all.

"Wherever the cup is I'm going to stake it out. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons won't have brought anyone ineligible so basically watch for Hogwarts students or anyone trying to cast spells at the goblet." Harry supplied.

"Nothing special then?" Moody asked neutrally.

"It's a school." Harry replied, "stuff may have happened recently but I doubt anyone plans on interfering, cheating their way in, maybe but nothing to actually disrupt the tournament."

"I agree, that doesn't mean don't be vigilant. I don't have class tomorrow morning; I'll stand vigil for you if you'll need a nap." Moody offered.  
"Thanks, that sounds fantastic." Harry said relieved he wouldn't have to be awake for over twenty-four straight hours.

"Well, I'll leave you do it then Potter. Unless the Dark Lord has returned like people thought after the cup and is sneaking into Hogwarts to get revenge on you I reckon you'll have a nice quiet night."

"Have a good night Moody." Harry replied genuinely.

The Goblet of Fire had been placed in the Entrance hall on a pedestal surrounded by Dumbledore's age line. Despite what Fudge said Harry doubted that Dumbledore's age line would fail, it might however be circumvented, someone might enter someone else's name or a staff member might be involved. Another thing to watch for was people trying to charm the Goblet into selecting their name. Harry pulled out his wands and began casting some simple intent based charms. While most often used as part of a defensive system using ill-intent wards other intent based charms could be set up if the caster had a clear enough idea of what they wanted. Harry cast charms that would alert him if someone with ill-intent or the intent to cheat would pass into the hall, it was the same family of spells placed on the anti-cheating quills used in Wizarding examinations. With the charms cast Harry found himself a shadowy corner to sit in and observe. He pulled out the invisibility cloak left to him and casting a few revealing charms and replacing the tracking charm on it with one of his own he placed it over him. He doubted anyone would come near the cup until later. Dumbledore had sent them all to bed, a few shyer students might sneak out to enter their names as would those that planned on doing something time consuming but most of the genuine bolder contenders would enter around breakfast time tomorrow in full view. Not knowing who was who at Hogwarts Harry wasn't planning on stopping anyone to ensure they were entering their own name unless his spells were alerted or he saw them attempt to enter multiple names. It was about ten at night when he saw his first students reappear, surprisingly they were fourth years.

"Harry, you here?" Called the voice of Tracey Davis. Looking around nervously, followed by Daphne who looked less than impressed to be out after curfew.

"Over here." Harry called back stuffing the cloak back into his bag and stepping out the shadow. Tracey came over with a smile Daphne still following, he would have compared her to a dog or some other pet with the way she followed Tracey around sometimes but he quite liked living so he kept quiet.

"You didn't say you'd be in the castle?" She half asked half reprimanded.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise, not to mention I wasn't sure what it was I was even doing here until today." Harry replied with a smile. The three of them sat back against the wall with Tracey and Harry catching up on the ins and outs of their lives while Daphne pulled out a quill, ink and a roll of parchment. He missed Tracey during term time and was pleased that now the accelerated tuition and aging was over so they would see each other more often, or at least from Harry's perspective.

"What are you doing over there Greengrass?" Harry asked noticing Daphne's stationary out.

"Well Potter, since I was dragged out after curfew to see you I thought I'd make the most of it. Moody has set us an essay on the unforgivable and since I know he taught you, then you can help with my essay." Daphne replied sharply.

"All Moody told me about the unforgivable was don't get hit by them." Harry said with a smile causing Daphne to scowl. "I was taught some stuff however by one of the unspeakables." He added after a suitably long pause.

"Well?" She commented as if he was a bit slow.

"Well the unforgivable curses are illegal not because they're the worst spells in the world. I think most people would rather die by killing curse than an entrails expeller or blood boiler, although the cuciatus is a nasty, wicked and evil bit of magic. Our world revolves around the concept of duality, things having opposites. Light and dark, good and evil, hot and cold. Almost all magic has an opposite, something that can cancel it. Blood boiling curses are illegal but not to the same extend as an unforgivable because you can cancel or undo the blood boiling, the unforgivables have no opposite, no counter, there is no spell that removes the imperious or takes away the pain of the cruicatus. No spells exist that shield you from or undo the unforgivables, they break the rules of magic and cannot be stopped directly, they can be stopped indirectly, you can dodge or make them hit something else but you haven't actually stopped it. The only other spell like this is the patronus charm, in some ways it's the closest to the killing curse's opposite as its possible to be, driven by opposing emotions and with opposite intents but nobody has ever tried using it as a defence, it would be crazy to try, it's not possible to cast the patronus under that pressure with so little time.

The magic is considered unforgivable because its cheating. You don't give the other person a chance, there is nothing they can do if they are hit. Sure, some people can throw off the imperious but that doesn't matter, when its cast the person doesn't know if the other can throw it off. It's the ultimate shortcut. Any idiot can cast the killing curse, Dumbledore would be killed by a killing curse from a new Death Eater just as easily as a killing curse from you-know-who, there is no skill no, finesse it's just a spell to kill." Harry explained, although it was more of a ramble.

"So why does Moody hate them so much?" Daphne asked.

"They are an equaliser, who cares if you know more spells, who cares if you are trained a killing curse is a killing curse. No matter how much duelling practice an auror goes through, how many counter-curses they learn an unforgivable will force them to react the same as anyone else. I can think of two shields and a counter curse to most of the common 'dark' spells but a killing curse, you duck and hope there was nobody behind you. Or if you have enough practice you have something intercept it, apparently, Dumbledore did that a lot in the war against Grindelwald but I've never seen anyone else pull it off."

Daphne nodded in acceptance and started to write, the scratching sound of her quill magnified by the surrounding silence of the hall. Tracey who'd been listening added her bit.

"My dad said that to cast an unforgivable you have to mean it, like really mean and want what it causes. By being capable of casting the unforgivable you are essentially evil."

Harry didn't argue or say anything to that choosing to slump back against the wall. What a cheery evening he thought to himself trying to decided what to talk about or if he should be sending the girls off to bed. They ended up staying another half an hour or so in which Tracey tried to worm out what the tasks would be. Harry hoped they'd made it back to the dungeons without being caught, he'd feel a tad guilty if they were and he had an invisibility cloak on him but he was meant to be watching the cup. It wasn't until midnight that he saw someone else. Professor Snape marched through the hall headed towards the dungeons with his robes billowing out behind him. At around one in the morning a couple of Ravenclaws snuck down and entered their names but as they didn't set of his alerts he paid them little notice. A few more staff patrolled through the hall but nobody else came to enter the tournament. It wasn't until just after five in the morning when things started to pick up again. A few people were slipping down and entering. Harry felt the first yawn hit him as the Durmstrang delegation arrived, they all went to breakfast via dropping their names into the goblet. A None of them set of the alerts and Harry wasn't entirely sure what he would do if one of the foreign students did try to cheat. A crowd of Hogwarts students formed around the goblet as students started to trickle down for breakfast. Harry had to relocate to ensure a good view. His charms pinged waking Harry up as he became very observant taking in the details of anyone approaching the goblet, his hands were resting on the pommels of his wands in case he saw someone try and cast at the Goblet. Instead someone who definitely did not look seventeen tried to cross Dumbledore's age line. There was an almighty bang before the student was shot back. What was truly amusing and showed Dumbledore's personal touch was the student ejected from the age line was now sporting a rather grand beard. Two more beards had sprouted before the Beauxbatons delegation entered their names. Everything got a bit loud when a pair of red-headed twins appeared holding small vials. Harry recognised them from the top box as the Weasley twins, Tracey had said they were trouble makers and bullies. He snuck closer before summoning the potions as they were about to drink.

"Oy, what are you doing?" One twin called as the crowd booed Harry. Harry just looked at the potion thinking back to his lessons.

"Is this an aging potion?" Harry asked.

"Of course it is." One twin replied.

"It's not like we didn't announce it to everyone standing here, you're not some genius." The other twin added.

"This tournament is for those aged seventeen and above for good reason. For your own safety do not attempt to enter otherwise." Harry instructed. "You can reclaim your potion from Professor Moody later." He added before he was accused of theft. The crowd booed again as he left but again he ignored it as he made his way back to his raised position. As more and more students made their way to breakfast a reassuring noise came in the form of Moody's peg leg.

"All alright?" Moody asked.

"Nothing major, a few tried to walk past the age line. I confiscated an aging potion from the Weasley twins but nobody has tried to charm the Goblet."

"Alright lad, go grab some sleep. You can crash on my sofa, fourth floor north side, look for a portrait of a Hydra impaled on a flag, password is Women's institute of Ugley."

Harry didn't move, he was just staring at Moody scrunching his face up in confusion.

"You were never going to guess that were you boy?" Moody asked laughing gruffly.

"No, I can safely say I would never have guessed that." Harry replied honestly. Harry headed up the grand staircase to the fourth floor hoping not to get trick steps or other quirks, he was too tired for that crap right now. It didn't take him too long to find Moody's rooms and he was fast asleep within seconds of laying down.

It was around lunchtime that Harry woke. He found Moody's bathroom and cleaned himself up a bit and charmed his clothes clean and crease free. Trying to remember the way he came he made his way back down to the entrance hall to take another turn overseeing the entries. A few more Hogwarts students had entered but nothing bad had happened. Hoping for an incident free afternoon Harry settled down against the wall in the shadows as the crowd had clear to go to classes. It was rather boring; the other schools' students had entered so it was only Hogwarts students left and they were mostly in class. A few seventh years were likely in the library but if they were that keen on their studies it would be unlikely they would enter the tournament. Tracey came and sat with him for a bit before the evening feast began, Hogwarts at Halloween was a fantastic event, decked to the rafters with all kinds of Halloween themed things and yet somehow it kept a touch of class.

Harry once again sat at the head table for the feast. There was a sense of expectation throughout the hall, people seemed to be eating quicker, rushing to find out who the Goblet deemed the best candidate from each school. The tension was made worse by the presence of the Goblet which had been moved to the front of the hall where everyone could see it, it wasn't unusual for Harry to spot students glimpsing at it every few minutes.

After the meal finished Dumbledore stood and gave a few instructions regarding what the selected champions should do. The Goblet flicked as spat out a piece of parchment which the Headmaster caught before announcing Victor Krum as the Durmstrang champion. The heavyset boy stood to the cheers of the hall before making his way to the room off the hall. Once the crowd died down in anticipation of the next selection the Goblet spat out the next name from the flames. Fleur Delacour, the girl who judging by the reactions around her was quite literally stunningly beautiful. The other Beauxbatons students didn't seem overly happy with the selection but the girl didn't let that bother her as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and proudly made her way to the other room. The tension grew thicker; the vast majority of the room was Hogwarts students and their champion was all that was left.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore announced looking at the third and final slip of paper in his hand. There were cheers as the Hufflepuff made his way towards the other room. Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but everyone in the room turned as the Goblet flickered a fourth time before with a small puff the fire died out. After that the hall exploded into discussion about the chances of the various champions while Harry, the judges and Moody all made their way into the chamber where the champions were waiting. Krum was leaning against the mantelpiece above a small fire looking intense, Delacour was looking radiant and Diggory looked like an excitable child. Crouch gave them a series of vague instructions about the first task but in actuality told them nothing other than it would test bravery.

Harry's bed at the Davis family home felt so good when he crashed that night he didn't know if he'd ever felt something better.


	5. Babysitting Dragons

Harry made his way up to the Hogwarts castle, once again he was there for tournament related duties. Fudge had asked him to oversee the weighing of the wands and to ensure the press gave favourable coverage. Quite how he was meant to ensure the press said nice things was something he wasn't entirely sure about but he had been given some media training so hopefully that would pay off. Hogwarts castle was the same as ever as he and Mr Ollivander were escorted to an unused room where Rita Skeeter and her photographer were waiting. Students had been sent to bring the champions and the Heads of the Schools so they could begin. It took a few minutes before the champions and staff arrived in which Harry noticed Rita eying him and whispering with her camera man.

"Ah let us begin then." Professor Dumbledore announced. "The weighing of the wands brings a wandmaker, in our case Mr Ollivander, to inspect your wands to ensure they are all in working condition before the tasks ahead. Now I'll let Mr Ollivander here do the rest."

"Right, Miss Delacour if you please." The girl walked to the aged wandmaker and handed over her wand, a flash from the photographer caught the moment, the photographer seemed determined to get as many angles of the girl as he could. "Rosewood, nine and a half inches and I do believe the hair of a vela?" Asked Mr Ollivander as he inspected and twirled the wand between his long spindly fingers.

"One of my grandmuzzer's." The girl replied.

"Indeed, I never use them myself, I believe they make for rather temperamental wands but if it works for you." Ollivander said before conjuring some flowers and declaring the wand was in full working order. The process was repeated with the other champions and thankfully Mr Ollivander deemed them all to be in full working order. Harry thought it would end with a few shots for the camera then and he could get off early but alas Rita Skeeter opened her mouth.

"Mr Ollivander, could you inspect Mr Potter's wand. I believe he is here to look after the tournament and its champions. I'm sure my readers would appreciate knowing our hero is well equipped."

Ollivander looked to Dumbledore who nodded. "Good Mr Potter, I don't see why I couldn't. Let's give them what they want." Harry groaned softly and walked to the middle of the room from the corner he had been leaning in. He reached down and pulled out the holly wand in one hand, the yew in the other before handing them to Mr Ollivander and reaching down to his ankle to extract the spare wand from its hidden holster. Mr Ollivander chuckled as the three wands were placed in his hand.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, as powerful as powerful as its brother here, thirteen inches, yew and phoenix feather. Hand loops added to the bottoms but not affecting performance. Let us see." Mr Ollivander cast two simple spells, one from each of the phoenix feather wands before passing them back. "Finally, fourteen inches, oak and dragon heartstring. I believe this wand once belonged to Lance Fudge, grandfather to the minister, who died heroically defending a town from a French Dark wizard rising in the chaos of the French Revolution." Harry wasn't sure if this was true, Fudge had merely said it would be a good fit for him when they had spoken about the need for Harry to have a spare wand. Fudge probably knew the history of the wand and hoped it would serve Harry well. His attention was grabbed as Ollivander shot a spout of wine from the wand declaring it good.

"Now Mr Potter, could you explain why you have three wands? I'm sure the readers would love to know." Asked Rita Skeeter. Harry looked up and noted the champions were all staring at him curiously as were their head teachers.

"It was deemed a good security provision. Many of our nation's law enforcement have at least one backup wand as accidents happen and its best be prepared." Harry replied neutrally.

"Indeed, how does it make you feel Mr Potter, special?"

"Not really, as I said many DMLE staff had multiple wands, sure we all have the wand that fits us best but Mr Ollivander can normally find a good second." Harry replied curtly.

"How do you feel using two spare wands neither of which are your parents?" Rita asked.

"The wands I use are chosen for compatibility not sentimentality." Harry replied a bit sharply. "I treasure everything my parents left me but they died so I could live, I would be doing them a disservice by not trying to stay alive to the best of my abilities."

"I think that's enough Rita." Dumbledore interjected. "I believe everything is done here."

"Photos Dumbledore, photos." Rita nearly shouted as everyone stood. There were groans all around as Rita and her photographer started herding people into the middle of the room and tried to arrange them. Rita kept trying to get Harry to join the shot but he was protesting it was the champions that should be the focus. The photographer was more than happy to focus on the champions and kept stealing dazed looks at Ms Delacour while the others were shuffling around.

It was another twenty or so minutes before everyone escaped. Harry was bored and tired by the time he made it out the door and was heading down the corridor when he heard his name called.

"Mr Potter, how are you?" asked Professor McGonagall surprising him as he was walking out. He turned to see the stern Scottish witch observing him with sad eyes.

"I'm well, how about yourself Professor?" Harry replied tiredly.

"You look so much like your father, but with your mother's eyes. I miss them." McGonagall answered after a short pause.

"Did you know them well?" Harry asked always keen for stories of his parents.

"James and Lily, they were favourites of mine, oh so bright, oh so brilliant." The professor admitted with a smile.

"Could you tell me about them sometime?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course, if you come back in a week or so after the first task, I shall see if I can't borrow the headmaster's pensive and you can see some of my memories of them. I'd love to know the man their son has become" The Professor suggested.

"I would be honoured." Harry replied honestly. "Thank you."

"Not a problem Mr Potter, I would like to think that if you had come to Hogwarts you would have become one of my lions and so I shall treat you as such."

Harry thought about dropping by to see if Tracey was free but he decided he ought to go and deliver details to Fudge and see if he wanted an advance copy of Skeeter's report. Fudge was eager to see the coverage of the tournament so together they headed over to the headquarters of the Daily Prophet to see the article before it was published. Fudge requested a few edits before he and Harry went out to dinner. At dinner, they chatted and speculated on each of the champions chances and strengths, Fudge wouldn't hear anything against Hogwarts despite his growing distrust of Dumbledore while Harry felt Krum's fame would give him the edge in the high-pressure tasks whereas the other two might hesitate and hesitation in a scenario like the first task could be the difference between winning and losing.

The next few weeks before the first task flew by. Harry found time to have lunch with Tonks and they were able to chat more about the upcoming tournament. Tonks too favoured Krum, being an auror she knew the importance of stepping up in the big moment. Luckily her big moments had only been training so far although she was full of praise for Kingsley Shacklebolt the senior auror she was partnered with until she was deemed ready to commence solo operations. Lunch was a nice break for Harry who had spent the last week practicing a few extremely draining spells which should allow him to go head to head with a dragon if he needed to intervene in the first task.

The night the dragons arrived at Hogwarts so did Harry. Cheating was an established part of the tournament, so much so that Harry was under instructions not to do anything to prevent it. The task was to test resourcefulness and bravery. If you cheated, then it was deemed showing resourcefulness and cunning. Perhaps it wasn't a surprise that when Hogwarts had a Slytherin champion official statistics showed that Hogwarts had an eighty percent winning percentage. Ravenclaws for some reason tended to do the worst, Harry put that down to the age old axiom that no plan ever survives first contact and all that. Harry had brought along a ministry issued wizarding tent to stay in for the next few days, set alongside those the dragon keepers were staying in.

The dragon keepers were a lively lot and Charlie Weasley was a great laugh even though Harry found himself a little bit scared at the Latvian potato jokes but Harry found himself wandering to the edge of the forest and staring up at the castle. He wasn't allowed to go into the castle nor be seen by its inhabitants in case the champions followed him back to the dragons. It was strange being so close to Tracey but not allowed to visit. Throughout his training, he'd always been kept busy even if it was almost an entire year between her holidays he'd felt like he hadn't had time to miss her but now, now he was so close, just a walk away from a chat, some cosy conversation that always relaxed him. The dragons were definitely interesting and Harry had learnt more about the huge beasts in a few days that he had in all the reading he had done for the previous few weeks.

The next morning was the day of the task, Harry had helped the Dragon keepers and Ministry workers construct a stadium on the edge of the forest during the night. Harry and the Dragon keepers ate a light breakfast and drank plenty of caffeine to keep them going while they put the final touches to the tunnel that linked the arena with the dragons. The Dragon keepers were able to take a hour break while the crowd made its way down from the school and found their seats. Meanwhile Harry had found Fudge for last minute instructions before the first champion entered the arena.

Minister Fudge was going to be sitting and watching with the task with the French minister and magical ambassador there to support the Beauxbatons champion. Durmstrang catered to too many nationalities for them to have a government minister there but the Bulgarian Minister was there for Krum. Crouch would normally have been the person dealing with these while Fudge entertained his biggest campaign donners but as Crouch was a judge Fudge had to play nice. After playing up to the boy-who-lived, national icon role for a few minutes Harry left for the Champions tent.

Inside the champions tent it was very quiet, Krum was looking intensely at the wall in front of him, the Delacour girl was sat looking rather nervous and slightly clammy, not her normal beautiful self. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head like a dog, shaking off the last of the natural attraction to the veela side of her. He gave her a reassuring smile as he passed her to stand in the back corner of the tent. The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, was smiling. That worried Harry, the other two had the right attitude, focus and nerves. It was as if Diggory didn't know he was about to face a dragon.

"Ah you're all here." Bagman bounced into the tent energetically wearing his Wasps quidditch robes, Harry couldn't think of him as anything but a bumbling bee. Crouch followed him in a far more sombre and dignified manner. Crouch quickly put some distance between him and Bagman who it was clear he regarded him with distaste. "Now are we all excited?" Bagman asked.

Before any of the champions could replied Crouch stepped into the centre of the tent. "The first task, it is time for you to learn what you will be facing." Crouch made a gesture and Bagman produced a small cloth bag from within his robes.

"Each of you is going to pick a thing from this bag, see there are different varieties." Bagman announced holding the pouch out in front of Delacour. "Ladies first."

Delacour reached into the pouch and pulled out a small green dragon. Harry recognised it as the tamest dragon in the bunch, the Welsh Green. Krum went second and removed a scarlet model, the Chinese Fireball. That left Diggory with the Swedish Short Snout.

"Your task is to collect the golden egg." Crouch announced. Harry was able to note that Delacour and Krum were rather stoic, taking deep breaths whereas Diggory was looking very panicked all of a sudden. "Mr Potter will be standing nearby in the arena ready to step in if he deems it necessary. Should he step in you will leave the arena immediately regardless of if you have completed the task or not. Remember he is there for your safety not to do the task for you. Outside the arena will be a team of dragon keepers ready to subdue the dragons if needed. They are there to keep you alive not to stop you from being injured entirely."

Bagman added, "Mr Diggory, you're up first, we'll go get seated and get the judges ready, Mr Potter will guide you when we signal him." The two judges turned and left the tent leaving Harry and the Champions behind. The two foreign champions seemed to be visualising the challenge or running through some other mental preparation. Diggory had got up and was pacing near Harry.

"Dragons eh?" The Hufflepuff asked, the nerves clear in his cracking voice. Harry said nothing. He wasn't allowed to say much and there wasn't really anything you could say to that, instead Harry just nodded. "What are they like?" Diggory asked.

"Big, reptilian and breath fire." Harry replied deadpan. What more was there to say, Dragons were Dragons, they weren't known for being friendly nor really having any moods other than varying degrees of grumpiness. Charlie had told Harry for Dragons them not trying to kill you on sight meant they were in a good mood.

When Harry received the signal he escorted the Hogwarts champion into the arena. The Arena was large and round with boulders spaced around. Harry stepped back as Diggory stepped forwards, close enough to shield him but giving him enough room to perform. The Swedish Short Snout let out and almighty roar spewing fire around it. Diggory flinched and stared at the dragon in awe. It was clear that unlike the other two he had no clue what he would be facing, Harry doubted he'd even spotted the golden egg on the top of the pile. Diggory finally raised his wand but he hesitated unsure what to cast before casting a stunner at the dragon. As expected it didn't do anything, Harry didn't think the dragon even noticed. Diggory tried something different this time, transfiguring a nearby rock into a medium sized dog. He then applied a couple of compulsion charms and sent the dog off to the side while he snuck around in the opposite direction trying to stay out of sight. The dog started barking which caught the dragon's attention causing it to turn and roast the dog in a jet of superheated fire. Diggory made a break for the nest hoping to reach it while the dragon was distracted. He was halfway across the flat ground before the dragon saw him. It was as if time slowed down as DIggory froze for a moment as the Dragon observed him before opening its jaws and spewing flame at him. Harry raised his wand to shield him but Diggory had dived behind a bolder and the flames engulfed it, flicking round the edges Diggory cried out in pain as Harry rushed towards him.

"Can you keep going or do you want me to stop the task?" Harry called.

"I can finish this." Diggory ground out, tenacious little Hufflepuff. Cedric stuck out his wand and although it took him a couple of goes he soon had another dog transfigured which he sent scampering around the bolder he was hiding behind, he span and sprinted the opposite side from the dog approaching flanking the dragon. Harry jogged to stay close enough to intervene if necessary. The Dragon once again roasted the dog but Cedric had made it to the nest and grabbed the egg. Having ended the task Harry didn't hesitate rush to Diggory and to cast as strong shield charm which managed to halt the swinging talons with a loud bang like hitting a drum.

"Run, the exit." Harry grunted, trying to concentrate on holding the shield as the Dragon swung again. Cedric ran so Harry started to back up slowly aware the Dragon keepers were all rushing into the arena. A cry of "3,2,1" was heard before a dozen stunning spells hit the Dragon at once overcoming the natural magical resistance of the beast causing it to collapse to the ground.

Thankfully Madam Pomfrey was confident the burn paste she had applied quickly to Diggory's face would heal everything without scaring so Harry left to collect the next champion leaving Hogwarts champion to deal with the angry nurse now raging about the stupidity of putting school children up against dragons.

The Beauxbatons champion was next. " 'Ow did 'e do?" She asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied honestly, "I think the judges are announcing his scores now."

"Well no matter I shall beat 'im anyway." Dealcour announced arrogantly. Harry just smiled wryly.

"They say its only hubris when it fails."

"Zen I shall not fail Mr Potter." She replied with a smirk but the way her eyes had lit up led Harry to suspect that she was far less serious that she let on.

It wasn't long before Harry received the signal to bring Delacour through to the arena, they both nodded to Krum as the left him alone in the tent and made their way to the starting point. Fleur walked into the arena and gave a small wave to the crowd.

"Now observe Mr Potter." Delacour said with a smile and a wink before turning to the dragon, what followed Harry honestly couldn't quite follow. It seemed to alternate between Delacour singing with her wand pointed at her throat casting a sonorous charm and casting somnumus sleeping charms at the Dragon. It took around five minutes before the Dragon seemed to fall asleep, Delacour turned to smirk at Harry before making her way leisurely towards the nest. She was just passing the front of the dragon when it snorted in is sleep and shot out a small spurt of fire which caught the edge of her robes. A quick but powerful aquamenti dealt with the fire quickly but she looked far less elegant and unbothered when she was slightly singed causing Harry to smirk and raise an eyebrow at her when she turned to him holding her golden egg above her head like a trophy.

Viktor Krum, Harry decided quite quickly, was insane. He was in the arena less that a minute before he started casting conjunctivitis curses repeatedly at the Dragon's face. It was around the fourth before he scored a good hit catching the dragon in the eye. Screeching in pain it released a fireball far to the left of Harry and Krum before its span in pain trampling over the nest crushing some on the eggs. Krum hurried forwards and to the side trying to stay on the blinded side of the Dragon. He was quick to complete the challenge Harry noted but he wasn't impressed with the methods employed by the Bulgarian. If they weren't transfigured replica eggs, then the Dragon keepers would lynch him international quidditch star or not.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the judges scores for Krum as all the scores would be published in the Prophet tomorrow and he hadn't heard the previous ones for comparison. Instead he found himself with little to do. Crouch and Bagman had relayed the instructions for the next task to the champions and they had gone back to see the other students. Fudge was hosting a party of sorts for campaign donners and foreign dignitaries which Harry would avoid if at all possible. He would be welcome at Hogwarts but he wasn't really meant to just hang around. He knew he would be back in a week to see Professor McGonagall about his parents. Deciding he ought to check that was still happening Harry headed towards the famed castle.

Harry found his way to Professor McGonagall's classroom in around half an hour and he could have sworn that the class had moved to a different side of the castle but no matter. Unfortunately, the Professor wasn't in her classroom and Harry wasn't sure if her office was attached to the classroom or if it was somewhere else. He therefore tried to find his way back to the Entrance hall intending to leave the castle and just owl the professor. Harry ended up walking to the front gates with Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Harry quite liked the well-meaning man who was enamoured with the dragons and had been by to visit the camp every night, despite that it was hard to argue with Fudge and Malfoy senior that he shouldn't be teaching. Hargid might know all about the creatures but as he hadn't even taken his OWLs it would be hard to convince the parents and governors that he could be trusted with their children's safety regardless of how nice he was. The fact that he wasn't allowed to use magic put a rather large damper on what he could do to protect the class should something go wrong and Harry was certain that were he not supported by Dumbledore that Hagrid would never have even been in contention for a teaching job.

Apperating to the Davis house, Harry's home he collapsed into a comfy seat and thanked the house elf that served him a cup of tea. It had been a week since he had sat on something so comfy, magical tents were still amazing but the ministry issued ones weren't set up as homes. Utility and cost beat out comfort. Having drunk his tea and settled into the comfy chair Harry struggled to pry himself out of the chair to go send that owl to the Professor.

A week later Harry found himself in the Professor's Spartan office, few personal items decorated the office, a few strips of tartan here and there to cover the stone did little to add a personal touch to the room. One her desk sat a large stone bowl covered in runes with white swirling around in the middle and a wooden box full of crystal vials.

"While you mother was brilliant, kind caring and so very clever your father is often ignored or misunderstood. James Potter was in his last few years everything a Gryffindor should aspire to be. He may have spent the majority of his Hogwarts years wasting his potential and sometimes being rather unpleasant but he was a brave, noble man who loved his family more than anything else. Your mother may have died for you but never forget your father died for both of you. Now I can show you many moments of your parents lives Harry, some amusing, some heart-warming and I have one memory that I find inspiring and makes me proudest I have ever been as a teacher."

"Could we start with the last one?" Harry asks, his curiosity strong the Dursleys had tried to beat into him the idea that you don't ask questions so having moved to the wizarding world Harry often questioned things. McGonagall smiled and retrieved a crystal vial from a box on her desk, she deposited the memory into the pensive and gave it a quick stir with her wand.

"This isn't actually one of my memories, it was one of your father's that he gave to me." McGonagall gestures to the pensive, "well shall we?"

Together they plunged into the memory. The world arranged itself as a muggle street, the area around is carnage, Harry can make out the flashes of light that show that spells are being thrown all around but in the middle of the street it is strangely peaceful, two tall men face each other, one inhumanly pale with snake like features and the other, the other looked so very much like Harry himself but with hazel eyes.

"Ah, Mr Potter. It was a shame when you rejected my offer, with blood as pure as yours you would have risen far within our ranks." The snake faced man spoke with a slight hiss to his cold tone.

"You're barely human anymore, whatever you have done to yourself is probably disgusting enough for me to turn against you." James Potter retorted steeling himself before the man who could only be Lord Voldemort.

"Either way, I had wondered if killing your parents would make you reconsider my offer but alas not only did you refuse to join me but you went and married that mudblood and sullied your line." Voldemort remarked calmly as if talking about the weather not murder.

"She's a greater witch than you will ever be a wizard. I'm honoured that she was willing to marry me and I look forward to going back to her side tonight." Harry's father replied fiercely.

"I doubt you will be going home to her tonight. That being said your blood has earned you the honour of a noble death. Bow to your master and to your end James." Voldemort said mockingly bowing.

James gave a salute with his wand and then it began, Harry stepped back despite it being a memory as the two began to fight. Voldemort opened with a familiar green curse, James thrust his wand towards the ground before bringing it up in front of him peeling off some of the road surface which rose with his wand and tanked the curse for him. As the tarmac blew apart James slashed his wand in circles to each of his sides, all down the street the streetlamps seemed to bend and slam down like hammers trying to swat the pesky dark wizard. Voldemort sent a purple curse towards James before slashing out in front of him severing the streetlamps from the ground, felling them like trees. As one close to James fell he summoned it into the path of the purple curse, disintegrating as it made contact. Voldemort quickly summoned the felled lampposts to lay in front of him, stopping for a moment to swat away a yellow curse from Harry's father he transfigured the long poles into huge great snakes which began to wind their way toward the Potter. James used the time to transfigure the remains of the road surface near him into some semblance of cover for him to shelter behind. Voldemort again cast a killing curse which James caused James to duck behind his cover. Seeing this Voldemort followed it up with a blast of fire forcing James out from behind the wall. As he ran he flicked his wand to the nearby bins transfiguring them into extremely large mongooses which ran and attacked the snakes. Voldemort shot a killing curse at the first one before he had to deflect another yellow curse from James.

"Percutio!" James shouted casting his first verbal spell of the encounter. Voldemort almost looked disappointed as he slapped away the piercing curse before replying with another killing curse. James levitated the corpse of the dead mongoose into the curse's path before stepping forwards making a series of low flicks with this wand before a large thrust away from him. Harry watched as the lampposts that had become snakes before succumbing to the mongooses became rigid and their tails suddenly sharp before they were banished like javelins at Voldemort who vanished one before blasting another out of the sky, he had to duck under one before a shield appeared to take a blue curse from Harry's father. With a roar Voldemort unleashed another killing curse followed by a crucio. Which James apparated away from with a crack, he reappeared behind Voldemort, he drew his wand up in front of him with a slash and the road around Voldemort transfigured itself into chains which launched themselves at the dark lord. Voldemort span, apperating to where James had previously stood. A blasting curse from Voldermort destroyed the chains and the debris from the blast hit scratched Harrys father as instead of shielding himself from the blast he had used the time to send a spell at the feet of the dark lord. Voldemort saw it late through the explosion of the chains and raised a full body shield only to watch as the spell dipped into the ground in front of him, he watched for a moment before he felt the ground beneath him liquefy and start to drag him down, he didn't have time to deal with it as a transfigured lion was bearing down on him.

A killing curse felled the lion before Voldemort was forced to apparate away from another yellow curse from James. Appearing only metres behind James he gave him no time to react to the curio that impacted James' back. Harry flinched at his father's screams.

"A good fight Potter, you would have been a very valuable ally to me, but now the inevitable." The Dark Lord sighed as he stood over the twitching body of James Potter."Avada." Voldemort got no further as after releasing the cruciatus curse James had, unseen to Voldemort managed to transfigure the last few of the nearby bins into a partially formed golem which had somehow managed to get close enough to knock the Dark Lord into the air, Voldemort landed with a crash about ten metres away. "You will pay for that!" The Dark lord raged "Crucio."

James was able to pick himself off the floor and though still shaking from the after effects of the pain curse he was able to direct the golem into blocking the curse for him. The golem began to march towards Voldemort who promptly blew it apart. The both took a moment to glare at the other both breathing heavily. Harry noticed a flash of red hair running towards them.

"James." Called out the woman in concern, his mother Harry realised as she levelled her wand at the dark wizard. Her presence seemed to give Harry's father strength as he shook himself before steeling himself and raising his wand alongside her. A crack and another person arrived, a woman with thick, shining dark hair.

"My lord, Dumbledore has arrived." Bellatrix announced bowing to her master.

"This is the last time you defy me Potter. You and your mudblood pet shall soon feel the wrath of Lord Voldemort." With another crack Voldemort disapperated, taking Bellatrix with him.

"Nobody actually talks like that, do they?" James asked Lily, "I mean he was talking about himself in the third person."

"Potter." She huffed angrily.

"Mrs Potter." James replied cheekily with a smile. Lily smiled at that too and relaxed slightly.

"Be that as it may, promise me James you won't try and fight him alone again." Lily begged.

"I only promise to do whatever it takes to keep you safe." James replied bending over and resting his hands on his legs "Ow that hurts."

Harry felt himself rise out of the memory with McGonagall who had been silent through the memory. Harry noticed that she had a tear running down her cheek as she stood stoically having turned to stare out of the window. Harry himself had nothing to say at that moment too absorbed in mentally replaying what he had seen.

"Your father was a brave man. One of only four in the last war to have gone head to head with he-who-must-not-be-named and to have lived. The Headmaster, Alastor Moody and Edgar Bones all managed it although it cost Moody his leg. The Longbottoms held their own too but did so as a pair as did the Prewitt twins but normally it took a whole team of aurors to hold him off. Be proud Harry, if you ever become half the duellist your father was then then you will be a formidable opponent." McGonagall commented as she turned and sat at her desk. "Let's watch some happier, more carefree memories".

They dove into the next memory which was clearly from Hogwarts. As McGonagall and Harry followed a younger McGonagall down the stone hallways she turned to him "The vast majority of people who knew your parents believed that they got together in their seventh year. What you are about to see happens at the end of their sixth."

As they reached the corner of the corridor they could hear an angry hissed "Potter, not here." Memory McGonagall sped up and rounded the corner revealing James Potter and Lily who was then an Evans attached at the mouth, arms wound round each other pushed up against a tapestry. A loud cough from memory McGonagall split them apart with the speed that would have made an international seeker jealous.

"Sorry Professor, didn't see you there." James said immediately with a smug yet guilty smile like the cat who ate the canary.

"I'm not surprised. You looked, distracted." McGonagall replied.

"I'm, so sorry Professor." Lily mumbled her face tilted towards the floor.

"We'll move this conversation to my office." McGonagall instructed before walking away, so used to being obeyed she never even looked back to check the two Gryffindors following behind. They walked in silence until they arrived in McGonagall's office, the same that Harry and McGonagall were in before they journeyed into the pensieve. They sat silently as McGonagall sat at her desk and made a cup of tea while the two students sat opposite her. James looking defiant and Lily scared. The Professor took a moment to observe the pair as she sipped her tea before very slowly placing it down on a conjured tea coaster. "Well." She stated simply.

"Professor it's my fault." James announced before Lily could speak. "She wasn't trying to do anything and the rule breaking was all on my end."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Asked the Professor dryly.

"I don't know, maybe you're a seer. I've always thought that if you weren't such a brilliant transfiguration teacher you could teach divination."

"Why thank you Mr Potter."

"Not at all Professor, you know that I win as many points back as I lose and between you and me that's quite a lot. If you weren't such an inspiring teacher who makes me want to be the best I can be then imagine how bleak my future would be."

"Detention James, Tuesday night with me after dinner." McGonagall replied sighing "Now leave, shoo." James stood and smiled before walking to the door and waving as he left. McGonagall turned to Lily. "Now Miss Evans, despite what Mr Potter would have me believe what I just saw takes two people and it didn't look like you were an unwilling participant."

"I'm so sorry Professor, really I am." Lily urged.

"Are you sorry about it happening or that I caught you?"

"Professor?"

"Lily, we both know you and James have always shared a connection of sorts whether its one of you staring at the other or the way you argue. When you are together the rest of the world ceases to exist, I must say Professor Flitwick owes me 3 galleons. He said it wouldn't happen till your seventh year."

"But its James." Lily replied slumping and resting her forehead on the desk so all McGonagall could see was a mop of long red hair.

"Indeed it is." McGonagall stated taking another drink from her tea.

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm a prefect and I want to be head girl and I work so hard and he's James and Potter is a prat. But he's not when its just us, he's witty and charming and handsome Urgg." Lily groaned into the desk.

"Miss Evans, I do not need to hear your reasons why you and Mr Potter choose to be together."

"I'm sorry Professor. I don't know why I said that."

"Lily, you have friends to talk to about this and I'm sure it would be far more appropriate."

"No, I can't tell them. I'll be such a hypocrite, all the years of complaining about him and now this. I can't do it Professor." Lily moaned.

"Miss Evans, despite what you might think about him in private or otherwise Mr Potter has grown into a responsible leader, as quidditch captain he leads the Gryffindor team superbly and is the leader of his little gang of miscreants. I tell you this in confidence and will not be impressed if I learn you have shared this information but Mr Potter is in contention for the position as Head boy next year." Lily's mouth formed a little o shape in shock.

"But he's Potter?" Lily protested.

"He is, and you seem to be a fan of that. Now get out of my office Miss Evans and do try to be more discreet next time. We both know Mr Potter knows this castle better than almost anyone, I'm sure the two off you can find some nice private spots without scaring the young impressionable minds here."

Harry felt himself be ejected from the memory and found himself in the same office. "Your father was made head-boy and that was all that Lily needed to believe that they could be together, though they bickered intensely there never was anyone else who could compare for the other, they simply found other people boring in comparison. I think we have time for one more memory before dinner begins." Harry nodded. "This one you might find interesting."

After entering the pensive the world rearranged itself into a pleasant, cosy looking cottage. McGonagall and Harry's father were in the living room. James had just asked her about the requirements for a transfiguration mastery when Lily walked into the room holding a little bundle. Harry could make out a tuft of black hair and moved closer until he could see the baby that could only be himself. Harry wasn't paying attention to the conversation instead he was just walking around the room looking at the photos and feeling the warmth and love in the cottage. He loved the Davis family but Tracey's mum had died in the war and Marcus was often busy with work leaving Harry and Tracey with the house elves, it wasn't that there was no love in the house but this cottage oozed it. Harry watched as Lily went as sat with James passing little Harry to McGonagall while James put an arm around his wife and pulled her closer. The memory didn't last as long as the others but it made an impression on Harry. He had often wondered what life would have looked like with his parents and here as was little window into that world. It was dangerous to dwell on dreams but Harry couldn't stop thinking about it as he and McGonagall made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

He didn't speak to anyone throughout the meal and was still caught up in the memories when he walked into the Entrance Hall to leave.

"Hey Harry," Harry recognised the voice instantly.

"Hey you." Harry replied looking up to see Tracey and Daphne waiting by the doors.

"How are you and how's Dad?" Tracey asked while Daphne looked a little bored.

Harry smiled before replying. "I'm good, Marcus is good but quite busy from what I saw. Fudge wants him and the rest of the DMLE to be working immigration, muggle and magical to stop anything coming into the country and disturbing the tournament. Sometimes I think he forgets quite how outnumbered we are by muggles."

"So dad's grumpy?"

"A bit but Brolly keeps him supplied with caffeine so it's not so bad." Harry replied.

"Oh Merlin I miss that elf when I'm here." Tracey muttered. "Anyway, as good as it is to see you Daphne here wants a private word with you and won't tell me why. I want her back by ten, don't do anything you'll regret in the morning you crazy kids."

"Did she just imply what I think she was implying?" Daphne asked as they watched Tracey head down to the dungeons.

"Yep, I think so. What's this all about then, its not like you to actually want to speak with me?"

"I'm calling in my favour." Daphne replied neutrally.

"Oh, already? I was expecting you to hold that over me for years."

"Potter, be serious a moment." Daphne retorted.

"Okay what exactly is this favour?"


	6. Oh Balls

Harry hated dress robes with a passion. Luckily, he was technically an operative for the DMLE with his duties under the direct discretion of the Minister of Magic which meant he was allowed to wear dress uniform instead of dress robes to official events. A small difference but one Harry was pleased with. Although the wizarding world's fashion hadn't really developed since the implementation of the Statue of Secrecy in the 1690. Harry's unique position within the ministry did give him some liberties with the design. It was all black, a cross between a double-breasted jacket and a turtleneck. A seam ran off centre on his left side before reaching his shoulder where the seam swept up to the bottom off his neck on the right side. No buttons were visible as the whole thing had sticking charms woven in that should hold. Shoulder pads on the inside gave him an even more imposing figure The seams were a weave of gold and a shade of emerald that matched his eyes. Being a unique role there was no rank or epaulets on the shoulders and his trousers, black with an gold seam down the side where pressed so sharply you could cut yourself.w Satisfied that his appearance wouldn't be an embarrassment Harry apparated to the village of Hogsmeade from which he made his way up to Hogwarts in a carriage that had been arranged in advance for him.

The castle had been set up for Christmas spectacularly the lawns in front of the castle had been transformed into a winter garden. Walking past the magnificent work Harry entered the castle, the Entrance Hall walk nearly full of students in elaborate dress robes. Harry made his way to the staircase hoping some elevation would help him spot the person he was seeking. On his way though he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Harry, a pleasure to see you as always."

"You too Professor. The castle looks fantastic." Harry replied glancing around.

"Professor McGonagall told me she shared some memories of your parents with you. I'm sure we could make time for some of mine if you wish." Dumbledore continued.

Harry spotted a girl in green making her way over to them as he turned to reply. "We'll have to see how our schedules line up Headmaster."

"Headmaster, Harry." Daphne replied nodding in greeting to each of them.

"Good evening Miss Greengrass, I assume you are here to relieve me of Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked with a kind smile.

"I am." She replied neutrally. "Mr Potter?" Harry held out his arm for her to take. Taking his arm Daphne led him back into the crowd, not particularly caring where they were going Harry was content just to be led along.

"Harry." Tracey exclaimed excitedly when she saw him. "I didn't know you were coming."

"This is technically a Trizwizard related event so I am obliged to be here." Harry stated.

"Daphne called in her favour and made you come didn't she?" Tracey asked smirking.

"You knew I owed her a favour?" Harry asked immediately.

"Of course, we spend that night plotting the best way to use it."

"Tracey." Daphne said warningly.

"Yes dear?" Tracey asked, her face the picture of innocence. Nobody was falling from it.

Harry knew better than to ask no matter how curious he was. So instead he moved onto another topic. "So who are the champions dates, we have to sit with them?"

Tracey looked delighted with the chance to engage in a little idle gossip and while Daphne was pretending to look uninterested both Harry and Tracey had known her long enough to know she was actually paying attention but the way she'd stopped looking around and was gazing off into the distance allowing her to concentrate on listening discreetly.

"Well, Diggory has been dating Chang for a while now so it will be a major scandal if he hasn't invited her. Delacour was asking about you actually but you weren't around for her to pounce on so I think she just said yes to the first person who asked. Davies from Ravenclaw has been boasting for the last fortnight about 'bagging the veela'. I doubt she'll put up with him for the whole night but she needed a date. Krum, well nobody knows its not like he chats at all." Tracey explained. Harry found himself just nodding not really knowing who any of these people were other than the champions.

"So Tracey, are you going to tell Harry who is taking you to the ball?" Daphne asked smugly. Tracey sent her a sharp look before turning to Harry.

"You know he was rather intimidated when Daphne said you were effectively my brother. Got pale as shacking. Turns out you're scary. Maybe its all the secret training you've had. I heard from some Hufflepuff second year that you'd had captured the magical essence of the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets so you can kill with a glare." Tracey said smirking. Harry glared at her, she didn't drop dead. Oh well, maybe next time. One can only hope.

"You still haven't told him who is taking you. I don't think you told your father either. Hiding something Tracey?" Daphne pushed.

"Well wherever he is he's late." She said sulking. Harry just watched on amused.

"Champions and Staff please gather." Dumbledore's voice rang out through the hall. Harry sighed slightly.

"Well shall we my lady?" Harry asked offering his arm to Daphne. Daphne took the arm and with a smug expression and a small wave to Tracey they left. The champions had gathered near the door to the great hall. Fleur's date looked like he was slightly out of it with a dazed expression on his face, Diggory had a pretty Asian girl on his arm who Harry assumed was this Chang girl Tracey mentioned. Krum's date looked nervous. Rather a plain girl in Harry's opinion, as he found Fleur's beauty a little artificial he personally thought he had he had the prettiest date. Dumbledore's robes were as bold as ever. An eclectic mix of vibrant colours designed to offend the eyes. Madame Maxine seemed to be there with Hagrid as a date in a disgusting brown suit with a mustard tie. As vile as it was it did rather suit him in the nicest way possible. Dumbledore had a quick word with the regular staff and the judges before he threw open the doors to the Great hall revealing a much changed hall, circular tables had replaced the normal long tables. People started to filter through leaving the champions and judges behind.

"Champions will enter first with their dates followed by the judges. We are seated where the staff table normally sits. Right, after you Mr Diggory." Dumbledore instructed with a content expression. Next to him Harry saw Daphne compose herself ready to be the object of the schools attention. Krum was the Drumstrang champion and Bulgarian quidditch star but this was Britain and he was Harry Potter. Who he was bringing as a date was perhaps more important for the gossips, even some trashy papers than Krum's.

Diggory walked forwards, arm held by Chang who looked nervous. Delacour followed, her date following along like a lost puppy. Krum brought up the rear scowling slightly. The more he saw of Krum the more he suspected the guy really wasn't fond of all the attention he got. Harry gave it a couple of seconds for the crowd to take in the champions before he and the judges entered. Harry and Daphne made their way to the largest circular table at the head of the room where the champions and judges would sit. The rest of the school found their friends or housemates to sit with. The tables had menus on. Unsure what to do everyone waited and politely browsed their menus before Dumbledore announced "Pork Chops." After that everyone started ordering from their menus and a healthy volume of conversation emerged.

"So Greengrass, how do you know Mr Potter?" Chang asked politely. Harry noticed a few people were listening in on their conversation. Mentally he rolled his eyes, he really wasn't that interesting. Of course, having years of public relations practice with Fudge Harry knew better than to actually do it.

"Harry and I have known each other since we were eight. I am a close friend of the Davis family who took Harry in on behalf of Minister Fudge. Tracey is my best friend as so we have spent a lot of time together." Daphne replied

"So you're close?" Chang asked. That definitely got some attention.

"As close as it is proper two young people our age should be." Daphne replied coldly. Harry wasn't entirely sure what that meant. He'd dealt with politicians, soul destroying monsters not teenage witches. He wasn't sure which were more cut throat.

"So Mr Potter, 'ow would you 'ave faced the dragon?" asked the French champion.

"Yeah, I bet it would have been better than my way." Cedric added smiling. Daphne looked interested too, her deep blue orbs shining with curiosity.

Harry thought about it. He'd practiced defending against the dragon on behalf of the other champions but he'd never thought about the task. "Well first I'd try summoning the egg, or levitating it over to me. My game plan would to be to ignore the dragon and stay as far away as possible. If I had time to practice I would have tried transfiguring a slide or something to roll the egg to me, I'd definitely be looking to move the egg to me not me to it."

"Greengrass, how much do you know about how Potter trains?" Harry heard Chang ask.

"What Harry does with the ministry is classified. I can only say I have complete confidence in Harry no matter the situation." Daphne replied, hinting that she knew more but couldn't say.

Dumbledore decided to chime in as well. "Harry, would you be so kind as to indulge my curiosity. I wanted to ask you if you still speak to your aunt and uncle at all. I think everyone at this table agrees family is what keeps us grounded."

Harry went quiet for a moment before responding. The pause gave a sense of awkwardness to the situation as despite only lasting a second or two it felt like much longer to the people at the table listening in. "I do not. My aunt and uncle are my relatives not my family and I believe there to be a difference. The Davis family is my family with Minister Fudge, Mr Scrimegeour and Madam Bones as my extended family. I try my best to stay in contact with them all. My aunt and uncle are likely pleased with never having contact with me. Minister Fudge has told me how quickly they signed away my guardianship, from what I remember of them they were highly unpleasant people who wanted me gone as soon as possible." Harry replied. "I often wonder who thought it a good idea to place me there. I doubt my parents wanted me there. I wish I knew what their will had said." He couldn't resist adding.

Dumbledore gave a sad sigh. "I'm sure they were just trying to do their best to make sure you grew up in a loving caring family away from all the drama that comes with your life."

Daphne's intense glare told Harry she had caught onto the game the two were playing even if everyone else looked either sad or merely interested.

"Then I for one wish they had done their due diligence. To adopt a pet in the muggle world you must pass an inspection of your home. I remember from when someone at my muggle school got a dog, it's a shame nobody ever watched the Dursley's so that person could be warned what sort of people they were." Harry stated calmly, though on the inside he was angry. No matter what Dumbledore said, no matter his intentions Harry still remembered being treated worse than a house elf.

"I still for one struggle to understand how anyone thought that leaving Harry in the muggle world ignorant of the fame that awaited him was a good idea. Why if Minister Fudge hadn't helped manage his re-introduction to the magical world I dread to think how Harry would have dealt with it." Daphne added.

"You grew up with muggles Mr Potter?" Asked the French champion sounding intrigued.

"From fifteen months old until I turned eight." Harry replied hoping someone would change the topic. The Dursleys were something best forgotten. The table seemed to have split now. The adults all seemed to have been dragged into a conversation about international education standards while the champions and their dates were all paying attention to Harry.

"I don't think I have ever met a muggle." Grunted Krum in a thick accent surprising the table.

"Really?" Asked his date, shocked.

"I am pureblood. I live in big house and travel by floo or portkey. I have no need to meet muggles. Sometimes I wonder if I miss out." Krum added. Harry was certain it was the most he'd ever heard the Bulgarian speak.

The conversation then split as most of the youngers started talking about muggles. Daphne turned to Harry "I take it you're not a fan of our headmaster?"

"The headmaster has a history of making questionable decisions." Harry replied quietly. "The Minister is concerned with him."

"So is Dumbledore on the way out?" Daphne asked equally quietly.

"The Minister can't do anything; Hogwarts Headmaster is decided by the board of governors who at the moment are fans of Dumbledore. Unless they can be convinced Dumbledore isn't the right man he isn't going anywhere." Harry explained.

Daphne put her knife and fork down having finished her meal. "Do you think Dumbledore should go?"

"I think that Dumbledore is great wizard who has achieved more than any of us in his lifetime."

"But?" Daphne urged.

"But I wonder if he is declining as he gets older." Harry replied quietly, hoping there was nobody around who would spread the word.

"So he should go?"

"So somebody should review his performance."

"I asked what you think." Daphne reminded him.

"I think that despite the Minister for Magic being like an uncle to me I dislike politics."

"Well then don't survive headbutting Killing curses." Daphne replied. If he didn't know her so well Harry would have taken offense but Harry was used to her unique idea of caring.

It wasn't long after that that everyone else finished their meals and stood. With a gentle swish of his wand Dumbledore moved all the tables to the side where they stacked against the wall clearing the floor for dancing. The champions and their dates were to open the dancing, from the first dance the floor would be opened up to everyone else.

More than a little relieved that he wasn't out there in the middle Harry stood arm in arm with Daphne as the champions begun to dance. Delacour didn't look overly happy as Davies seemed to be a bit limp and dazed leaving Fleur to drag him around. Diggory and Chang seemed happy enough but both gave regular nervous glances to the watching crowd. Krum was unaffected by the crowd but his date looked like she was shaking slightly under the pressure.

"Don't they all look like they're having such fun?" Daphne asked with a slight smile.

"They look rather uncomfortable." Harry replied honestly.

"I remember how awkward you looked the first-time Fudge wheeled you out in front of everyone."

"You were there?" Harry asked looking at Daphne surprised.

"Tracey took me. She thought it was mean when I laughed at how scared you were."

"You're always mean." Harry pointed out with a cheeky smile.

"Mr Potter, you are a bad date, I don't know if anyone has ever told you before." Daphne replied coldly but Harry could see her eyes dancing in the way that showed she was actually enjoying herself.

"As if you care about that. You're using me for something and probably annoyed I haven't caved and asked what for."

"Maybe. I could also happen to enjoy your company." Daphne suggested.

Harry looked at her for a moment as they continued to ignore the world around them. "You enjoy Tracey's company and I just happened to be around her a lot."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're at least an added bonus." Daphne remarked with a smirk.

"A free something that they can't wait to give away since nobody else wanted it?" Harry checked.

"You said it, not be. Although judging by the looks Delacour was giving you at dinner I doubt nobody else wants you."

"The beautiful French part veela is taking an interest in little old me?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. Imagine the scandal if the Prophet hears you've be ensnared by a foreign witch not considered entirely human. I reckon we could have anti-veela protests within a week. Our national pride, our hero stolen from us."

"The scary thing is you're not joking." Harry said sadly.

"The world is a nasty place."

"Not that you'd know living in the Hogwarts bubble." Harry replied.

"Perhaps but my father moans about it enough when I'm home."

It was about then that someone bumped into the couple and they realised the first dance had been over for some time and the rest of the student body and staff were making their way onto the dance floor.

"Well shall we?" Harry asked offering Daphne a hand.

"Time to put all that ministry media training to the test." Daphne replied taking the hand. Together they made their way into the sea of couples on the floor and began to dance. Harry and Daphne danced for a few dances as the floor started to thin out a bit as boys fulfilled their obligations to dance a single dance before returning to standing around and chatting. With more space between the dancers a crowd started to form and watch the pairs.

"We have an audience." Daphne stated as they spun around the floor.

"Do they look suitably impressed?" Harry asked.

"I think they're jealous judging by the glares we are getting." Daphne responded.

"Of you or me?"

"Both. If you hadn't noticed you're relatively handsome and the pride of a nation. And me, well I'm me aren't I?"

"You are indeed you are." Harry replied smiling down at his date.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Mr Potter?"

"Well, you're going to make me say it aren't you?" Harry asked, she nodded. "Well, as fourteen year olds go, you're relatively attractive."

"Why Mr Potter, with compliments like that soon you'll need to speak to my father about earning my hand. Not to mention official records show I'm older than you are. I was born in February not July."

They paused aware someone had approached them. Turning to face to newcomer Harry was conscious how Daphne's arm remained attached to him as she stepped up next to him.

"I was 'oping to borrow Mr Potter for a dance?" The French champion asked.

"Mr Potter was about to take me for a walk through the gardens. Maybe when we return." Daphne replied before Harry could open his mouth. The tug on his arm towards the doors left him with little choice but to follow along and smile apologetically at Delacour. The Entrance Hall was quite crowded with couples, some like Harry and Daphne headed out for the gardens and some looking to sneak off for some unsupervised alone time while others were returning to the ball.

"Are we out here for a reason?" Harry asked as they entered the gardens, taking a moment to observe the work done by the Hogwarts staff in making such a beautiful space in such a short time. He suspected that the Hogwarts Herbology teacher had grown the hedges in advance and they had been moved here this evening.

Daphne said nothing as they continued to walk at a very sedate pace that was almost hurting Harry's legs as he longed to take a real stride. Slow walking people have a special place in hell and he most definitely did not want to join them.

"I don't like her." Daphne said at last, gazing ahead and taking in the view of a sculpted bush.

"Delacour, why?"

"She seems like the sort of person who always gets what they want." Replied the blonde Slytherin pulling Harry onto a nearby bench.

"And you're not?" Harry joked.

"I most certainly am. With that in mind what happens if we want the same thing? You've know me for years, I do not lose."

Harry thought back to some of the times where he and Tracey had played with Daphne when they were younger. Tracey had beaten Daphne at chess once and they hadn't played since after Daphne sulked for over a week after flipping the board and sending piece flying. Daphne did tend to win most of their games, especially if she could prepare for them but part of that was Harry and Tracey both losing on purpose so they didn't have to deal with a sulking Daphne.

"I don't even know what you and Delacour both want that could become an issue. She'll be gone in a few months anyway." Harry replied. Daphne looked at him as if he had said something particularly stupid, it was strange in a way Harry thought, that look was far more familiar to him than this nice Daphne was.

"Harry, Daphne." A voice called. Turning they spotted Tracey approaching, a nervous looking boy trailing behind her. "So, what have you two been up to out here, all alone. Nothing inappropriate I hope."

Daphne glared at her friend while Harry smiled always pleased to see his pseudo sister. Tracey's date seemed to hang back as Tracey stood opposite the seated two.

"Hello Tracey, how has your evening been?" Daphne asked stiffly. Harry lent back as Tracey sat wiggling her way between Harry and Daphne on the now very crammed bench.

"Good, good. How's yours been?"

"Fine." Daphne replied coldly.

"Just fine?" Tracey turned to Harry. "Have you done something wrong, how has her evening been just fine?"

"Honestly I thought she was rather enjoying herself." Harry replied indulging Tracey.

"Daphy dear, what has Harry done to annoy you?"

Daphne now looked increasingly like she had been sucking on a lemon. Tracey just continued to smile at her sweetly. Tracey's date used the stand off to creep slightly closer.

"Tracey, my good friend, my night was going perfectly well and I was enjoying myself but since the dancing began our evening has been regularly interrupted by nosy or interfering parties who are not welcome to intrude." Daphne snapped using the overly formal tone she used when she tried to create distance between her and other people.

"That's such a shame." Tracey responded sadly. "Whatever will you do? I know, you should tell your best friend all about it."

Harry could have sworn he heard Daphne growl. With Tracey now wedged in between them Tracey's date was the only one left standing making it look as if he was on display before them. He wasn't coping well. Despite them ignoring him he was beginning to twitch slightly and couldn't seem to stand still. It really was rather distracting Harry thought.

"Who are you?" Harry asked fed up of the nervous boy.

"Err my name?" He squeaked.

Harry sighed and clipped Tracey round the back of the head. "Couldn't you have at least found one that knows his own name. I think your father and I will have to pick your date next time." Harry knew he was being a bit rude but being the Boy-Who-Lived he had to stand before huge crowds, this boy had no spine if the three of them was too much for him. Hopefully the lack of spine meant he was too scared to tell anyone about this. It wouldn't do for the Minister to hear about him snapping at students.

"Ouch. I'm sure he knows his own name. Maybe the big bad Harry Potter is scaring him." Tracey joked.

"Well Fudge isn't here to hold his leash, maybe he should be scared." Daphne added with a sneer at the other boy. The other two on the bench knew that look, she was joking but the boy didn't and went pale.

"Fudge's fist. That's what the Prophet called you the other day." Tracey pointed out.

Harry groaned. There had been a small raid led by the aurors on an illegal creature importing facility that had been Harry's first field mission. The smugglers had panicked when the aurors had arrived and one had shot a killing curse at an auror. The aurors had of course taken offence to that even though it was well wide and responded with cutting and piercing curses rather than their normal stunners. Harry not wanting to let the situation get out of hand had brought the building down on top of the smugglers trapping them under the rumble so they could be dug out and dealt with one by one. Somehow the Prophet had got hold of a photo of him in his all black uniform, cape billowing in the wind and face set hard with focus. Fudge's fist they had called him. Fudge's personal enforcer. Apparently bring buildings down on people to trap them was on the borderline between acceptable and excessive force.

"Tracey, you need to take your date away. If Harry looks at him once more he's going to wet himself." Daphne spoke suddenly very coldly. The look she gave the boy clearly said he had been judged and found wanting.

"Fine." Tracey grumbled standing. "Don't stay out here too long." She added with a smile.

"The mood is ruined anyway. Potter, take me back indoors." Daphne instructed. Harry got up and they went inside not speaking another word.

"So who was Tracey's date?" Harry asked searching for something to say to the girl who was now silent by his side.

Daphne gave a weak smile but it never reached her eyes. Clearly, she appreciated Harry's efforts to converse even if she wasn't in the mood.

"He is a Ravenclaw in the year above. I never actually bothered to learn his name. He is beneath me and my time." Daphne replied raising her chin slightly.

"Beneath you?" Harry checked, looking down at the girl who was barely five foot three. "I thought you once told me, well Tracey, I just happened to be there, that part of being a true Slytherin was knowing everything about everyone."

"I likely did. He however is not everyone, he is nobody." Daphne replied.

"So why keep asking Tracey who he is?" Harry enquired. "I thought you wanted me to know."

"No I was merely reminding her of who he is not."

"And who is he not?"

"Someone worth her time." Daphne answered with a tone of finality. "Well she's persistent."

"Tracey?"

"No, behind you." Harry turned to see Fleur Delacour approaching again. The French champion was strolling casually but still turning faces everywhere. Boys looking slightly stunned and hate filled glares from some girls.

"You 'ave returned, it is time for our dance." The French champion stated holding out her arm. With a quick look to Daphne who said nothing Harry accepted the arm and escorted Ms Delacour back to the dance floor.

"So, Mr Potter, who iz your young friend?" Fleur asked as they danced freely having been given a wide berth by those around them who were now staring.

"Daphne, she's my sister's best friend." Harry answered feeling slightly uncomfortable as the French champion and he moved around the dance floor, their every move watched.

"Ignore zem." Fleur stated seeing Harry was distracted by the crowd. "Either one of us would get stared at but together, together we are going to have all z'ier attention." Harry tied to give the French witch his full attention and ignore the stares but he couldn't help but wonder if they would be the headline tomorrow morning.

The dance ended and Harry looked around but couldn't see Daphne anywhere. He did however see Tracey alone. Thanking Delacour for the dance Harry wormed his way through the crowd to where he spied Tracey sitting at one of the few tables left around the edge of the room. He slid into the seat next to her.

"Hey you." Harry greeted her.

"Hey yourself." She responded, rather more quiet than normal. Harry looked over at her, she hadn't been crying but she was upset.

"What's happened?" Harry asked. "Do I need to break someone, pull the castle down on their heads?"

"No, I'm fine." Tracey replied shrugging slightly.

"You don't seem fine. You seem upset." Harry ventured gently.

"I think I ruined some things." Tracey confessed.

"You want to go somewhere and talk about it?" Harry offered. Tracey nodded and together they stood and ventured out into the castle towards a quiet unused classroom. The classroom must have been last used before Grindelwald's time, back when there were far more wizards at Hogwarts judging by the dust sheets on everything.

"So?" Harry started.

"So, I think I've hurt Daphne." Tracey explained.

"How?" Harry asked, confused. It wouldn't have been the first-time Daphne's sharp tongue had cut Tracey to the bone but Harry couldn't remember a time it had been the other way round.

Tracey took a moment to compose herself. "I teased her too much I think. She was actually excited for tonight but you know how she is. I teased her about going with you about how she's basically family already and you two should just make it official."

"You're a prat." Stated Harry simply.

"I know."

"Go fix it." Harry instructed her giving her a one-armed hug from the side.

"How?" Tracey asked frustrated. "She's never been that cold to me. She called me childish and told me to grow up and a whole lot worse."

Harry sighed. "You two have been friends since before you could talk, you cannot remember a time you weren't friends. Just go tell her you're sorry and that I enjoyed myself tonight. I'll walk you to the common room then I'll go home. I want a letter tomorrow telling me you've fixed this.

"Fine." Tracey joked stomping her foot petulantly but smirking with glee. They didn't say anything other than good night on the walk to the common room, being close enough that silences weren't uncomfortable merely peaceful and after how loud the ball was with so many emotions flying about it was nice to not be expected to say or do anything.

Harry left Hogwarts shortly after that, apparating back to the Davis home where Marcus was still up drinking a last mug of tea before bed. He raised an eyebrow at Harry but said nothing allowing Harry to walk past and collapse in bed thinking he really ought to get his own place.


End file.
